Celebrity Scandal
by keanijun
Summary: Skandal merupakan bumbu paling pas untuk mendongkrak popularitas dan Baekhyun sebagai Scandal Maker profesional adalah orang yang tepat untuk diandalkan. Namun suatu hari ia malah terlibat skandal dengan kliennya sendiri yang merupakan selebriti terkenal. (Chanbaek / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Other Cast) YAOI.
1. Prolog

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, dua puluh empat tahun. Tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat ia mendapat panggilan dari agensi artis untuk sebuah kesepakatan kerja sama.

Musim comeback dan debut artis menjadi waktu paling mujur untuknya karena banyak pihak yang berlomba untuk mendapatkan jasanya sebagai Scandal Maker.

Skandal merupakan bumbu paling pas untuk mendongkrak popularitas dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk diandalkan. Bermodal koneksi pada media, ia akan dengan mudah menjalankan semua rencana di kepalanya. Biasanya Baekhyun hanya perlu tiga hari untuk menyusun 'skenario', setelah itu ia akan datang pada kliennya untuk proses eksekusi.

Bukan hanya pihak media, Baekhyun juga bekerja sama dengan sebuah komunitas netizen yang akan meramaikan situs berita online. Mereka akan terus berkicau tentang berita yang sama hingga itu menjadi hot topic di internet.

Dari pekerjaannya itu, Baekhyun mendapat bayaran yang lebih dari pantas. Bahkan setelah ia membagikan komisinya, ia masih bisa mengantongi banyak nol di sakunya.

Panggilan kali ini datang dari SM Entertaiment, agensi tersubur di korea selatan. Perusahaan yang tak pernah gagal mendebutkan artisnya ini menelepon Baekhyun kemarin pagi dan memintanya untuk segera datang. Baekhyun memang terbiasa menangani banyak agensi besar, tapi untuk SM adalah pengecualian. Dalam perjalananpun Baekhyun masih berpikir, itu karena nyaris tidak mungkin jika mereka kesulitan mempopulerkan artisnya. Hingga saat Baekhyun tiba disalah satu ruangan bersama jajaran staf yang telah menunggunya, ia masih tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Jadi tuan Byun, maksud kami memanggilmu karena perusahaan kami membutuhkan jasamu segera."

"Katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu."

"Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan kami menjelaskan sesuatu pada anda." kata salah satu staf yang lain.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, "apa?"

"Artis yang akan anda tangani kali ini adalah superstar kami dan akhir-akhir ini ada sebuah masalah menimpanya."

Mendengar kata superstar membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Superstar di SM itu artinya dikenal seluruh daratan korea.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Anda akan tahu nanti, sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Untuk itu perusahaan sangat berharap anda bisa menangani semua dengan baik. Lakukan semua dengan rapi tanpa ada yang mencurigakan." lanjut staf itu.

"Baiklah. Lalu pertama ceritakan dulu masalahnya, baru aku carikan solusi." Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan note untuk mencatat.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu tuan Byun, karena kami sudah merancang semuanya. Kami hanya perlu bantuanmu untuk eksekusinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Itu terdengar lebih mudah dari biasanya. "Lalu apa rencana kalian?"

"Kami akan menjelaskan nanti, saat dia datang."

"Oh ya, ini surat kontrak untuk anda tuan Byun."

Staf itu menyerahkan lembaran kontrak dan Baekhyun mulai membacanya dengan seksama. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat nominal untuk bayaran yang akan ia terima. Itu setara dengan lima kali bayaran normalnya. Badannya gemetar membayangkan apa yang bisa dia beli dengan uang ini. Dan apa ini?

Satu Unit Apartement

Belum selesai dengan itu, Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat melihat nama salah satu gedung apartemen elit di Gangnam. Pikirannya dengan cepat menafsir harga ratusan juta won untuk satu unit disana. Dan itu akan menjadi miliknya hanya dengan sebuah kesepakatan.

"Kalian yakin akan memberiku ini?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Deal!" Baekhyun segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada kertas bermatrai tersebut. Tidak peduli bahwa ia belum selesai membaca kontraknya karena jumlah yang akan ia terima membuat Baekhyun silau.

Pikiran Baekhyun terinterupsi dengan suara pintu terbuka dengan seorang pria berbadan jakung yang masuk dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tuan Byun, perkenalkan ini Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Dia yang akan membantumu."

Baekhyun jelas saja tau siapa pria di depannya ini. Park Chanyeol adalah artis muda paling populer di korea. Dia adalah seorang artis multitalenta. Debut menjadi seorang penyanyi, kini ia mengembangkan sayap pada dunia akting dan produser musik. Chanyeol sudah debut sejak usia 15 tahun, itu berarti jika Baekhyun tidak salah hitung maka Chanyeol sudah berkarir selama nyaris 10 tahun. Bahkan karirnya kini sudah berkembang hingga China, Jepang, dan asia tenggara.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat membalas jabatan tangan dari Chanyeol. Ia masib tidak percaya bisa bertemh dengan artis sekelas Park Chanyeol. Dan hal itu semakin membuat ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya diperbuat si Park ini sehingga Baekhyun harus membantunya.

"Baiklah. Karena Chanyeol sudah datang, kami akan langsung menjelaskan." ujar salah satu staf.

"Tuan Baekhyun, sebenarnya Chanyeol mengahamili seseorang saat ia mabuk. Dan anda tau, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus jika media mengetahui kebenarannya. Untuk itu, perusahaan memutuskan untuk memunculkan skandal bahwa Park Chanyeol sedang berkencan."

Mata Baekhyun bergulir pada Chanyeol untuk mencuri pandang. Sang 'pelaku' terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak mengajukan protes apapun. Jika saja Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati karena ini merupakan masalah serius yang mengancam karirnya.

"Itu rencana yang bagus. Setidaknya jika mereka berkencan, maka kehamilan itu bisa menjadi kabar bahagia." timpal Baekhyun.

Staf itu berdehem, "tapi tuan Byun, kami tidak akan membuat skandal itu dengan wanita yang dihamili Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Kami akan membuat Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya atas apa yang ia dengar. Baekhyun punya banyak solusi untuk kasus semacam ini, namun ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa berkencan dengan laki-laki adalah solusi.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lagi, dan pria itu masih tetap tenang.

"Kalian yakin? Maksudku ini sepertinya bukan solusi yang bagus. Malah akan memperburuk citra Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak, ini sudah keputusan perusahaan. Hal ini harus dilakukan agar saat wanita itu menyebarkan gosip tentang hal ini, setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan percaya dan menganggap itu hanya bentuk kekecewaan fans karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata gay. Anda hanya tinggal mengikutinya, Tuan Byun."

"Jika aku tidak merancang skandalnya, lalu untuk apa aku dipanggil."

Para staf saling berpandangan, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol yang tidak ditanggapi oleh sang artis.

"Sebenarnya, laki-laki yang akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol adalah anda Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun seperti dipaku di tempat. Ia begitu terkejut hingga mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh pingsan di kursinya. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna, tapi pendengarannya masih bagus untuk menangkap apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tu.. Tu.. Tunggu.. Apa kalian gila?"

Stan itu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu tidak. Kami sudah memikirkan semua ini."

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol untuk meminta kejelasan namun pria itu masih tetap tenang seolah rencana itu bukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau tidak ingin mengajukan protes? Bukankah ini sangat mencoreng harga dirimu sebagai lelaki tulen?" tanya Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Merasa tidak mendapat pembelaan, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalian bisa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk ini."

"Tunggu tuan Byun." Baekhyun melonggarkan genggamannya pada gagang pintu ketika seorang staf mengangkat kertas kontrak di depannya.

"Jangan lupakan ini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Baekhyun sudah menandatangani kontraknya dan kini ia tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak. Sungguh ia merutuki kecerobohannya kali ini.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun membuka suara. "Kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya? Tidak bisakah kalian mencari pria lain?"

"Ingat tuan Byun, kami sudah memikirkan semua ini. Termasuk kemungkinan jika anda dengan sengaja menyebar rahasia ini, mengingat anda juga bisa terlibat kontrak dengan agensi lain. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjadikan anda sebagai pengeksekusi sekaligus pelaku, dengan ini anda tidak akan berani macam-macam."

Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati. Sungguh pintar. Mereka sudah merencanakan banyak hal dan menggiring Baekhyun pada posisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Kini Baekhyun tau kenapa mereka bisa menjadi perusahaan yang sukses besar, pasti mereka menempatkan banyak orang dalam situasi seperti Baekhyun untuk melancarkan segala kepentingannya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Park Chanyeol yang kini juga menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Dan diam-diam Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo.

Karena buru-buru gak sempet buat edit ?ￂﾠ


	2. Chapter 1

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan lalu ada celetukan miring yang sampai pada telinga Baekhyun. Itu dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri. Pria yang bekerja sebagai manager marketing di salah satu perusahaan itu menyebut Baekhyun adalah orang yang mata duitan. Dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa saat Baekhyun mati nanti, ia mungkin akan meminta dikubur dengan uang.

Tentu saja Baekhyun marah, ia langsung meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo seolah tak peduli dengan perasaan Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo tau, Baekhyun tidak bisa benar-benar marah padanya.

Namun kali ini, Baekhyun datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo dengan pemikiran bahwa perkataan pororo itu memang benar adanya. Itu karena setelah ia dengan sembrono terlibat dalam kontrak tanpa mempertimbangkannya. Tentu saja itu terjadi hanya karena Baekhyun melihat bayarannya.

"Soo... Bagaimana ini? Huhuhu... Aku tidak mauuu..."

Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan kasar mendorong kepala Baekhyun yang menyandar pada lengannya. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menempeli sahabatnya itu bersama rengekan yang semakin keras.

"Itu salahmu Baek. Kau selalu tergoda dengan uang."

"Bantu aku Soo, aku tidak mau jadi pacar bohongan.. Huhuhuuu... "

Kyungsoo ingin sekali melempar Baekhyun dari balkon karena demi tuhan, ia baru saja pulang kerja dan Baekhyun begitu berisik! Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di gerbang sekolah dulu. Dan kenapa ia masih betah bersama Baekhyun yang cerewet, cengen, dan jelas-jelas sangat berisik. Sangat berbalik dengan sifat yang Kyungsoo punya.

"Baekhyun, diam dan dengarkan aku!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Baekhyun diam seketika. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Pertama, aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu panik padahal mereka tidak akan menyebarkan identitasmu. Kedua, kenapa Park Chanyeol tidak menolaknya? Tentu saja karena dia membutuhkannya, bodoh. Ketiga, BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK DAN KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARANG!"

"Tapi kau yang berteriak, Kyung!"

"PARKIT BODOH, KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Dan jangan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada karibnya yang kini terduduk di lantai depan kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan memegang pantatnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Bibirnya penuh dengan gerutuan tak terima karena dengan mudah Kyungsoo mendorongnya keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu padaku?!" Baekhyun berjalan pergi menuju ujung lorong untuk mendapatkan lift dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengelus pantatnya.

"Aku bersumpah, suatu hari pantatnya itu akan digerayangi oleh bosnya sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

Semua persiapan itu sudah rampung. Tempat, waktu, dan skenario sudah tertata sesuai apa yang SM inginkan. Baekhyun juga sudah menghubungi semua 'tim' miliknya untuk bersiap. Kali ini adalah basement sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjadi bayaran kontrak Baekhyun. Itu jam satu dini hari, saat keadaan benar-benar sepi untuk meminimalisir orang lain yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Dimana mereka? Kenapa lama sekali."

Baekhyun yang kini berada di dalam mobil bersama Kim Jongdae, fotografer yang bertugas, terus mengeluh karena sudah lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang direncanakan namun Chanyeol dan manajernya belum terlihat.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Dia artis besar, pasti sibuk." Jongdae yang sejak tadi memainkan kameranya menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. Sejujurnya ia juga terburu-buru karena ada kencan tengah malam dengan Minseok, namun sepertinya Jongdae lebih sabar daripada Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mendumel.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah van hitam berhenti di dekat mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengenali mobil tersebut bergegas keluar bertepatan dengan Chanyeol dan beberapa manajer keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol hari ini memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek yang berhasil memperlihatkan bentuk bahu dan dada yang bidang dengan jeans berwarna serupa sehingga kakinya terlihat semakin menjulang. Ditambah sneakers putih yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan Baekhyun sekarang. Itu memang bagian dari rencana agar semua terlihat lebih natural dan meyakinkan. Ide ini diadaptasi dari kebiasaan artis di korea yang memakai Couple item jika mereka berkencan.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka sambil bersedekap dada dengan wajah kesalnya, tapi matanya ia sempatkan melirik Chanyeol yang masih betah dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku sudah menunggu disini cukup lama, jadi kita mulai saja sekarang." ujar Baekhyun pada manajer Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol datang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan syuting iklan terbarunya."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya, "Sudah cukup.. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasannya. Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan briefing sebelum pemotretan. Mereka ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beradegan saling peluk dan bergandengan tangan di depan mobil, seolah mereka baru pulang kencan. Baekhyun pikir itu tidak sulit, jadi ia langsung menyanggupi semua. Dan dengan itu, sandiwaranya dimulai.

Pertama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipotret saat masih ada di dalam mobil, kemudian berlanjut saat mereka keluar dengan Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan si mungil hingga sampai di depan mobil. Chanyeol yang mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk mendesak Baekhyun mundur hingga kakinya menyentuh bagian depan mobil.

"Tenang dan menurutlah padaku." ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit gelisah.

Mula-mula Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan merapatkannya pada tubuh jakung miliknya. Tangan itu lama-kelamaan naik ke punggung dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun termangu sejenak sebelum ia ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun merasa tubuh Chanyeol sangat nyaman dan pas untuk dipeluk. Otot-otot lengannya keras, begitupun dengan otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan baik. Dada Chanyeol, tempat kepala Baekhyun menyandar saat ini, menawarkan kehangatan yang berbeda, ditambah dengan detakan jantung Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Mungkin ia juga harus pergi ke gym untuk mendapatkan tubuh seperti milik Chanyeol

"Bagus Baek, nikmati ini." bisikan Chanyeol tepat pada telinga kiri Baekhyun taunya membuat pria mungil itu bergetar. Apalagi napas hangat Chanyeol yang sampai pada tengkuknya membuat ia seperti es yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

Masih pada posisi yang sama, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun agar menghadap langsung ke wajahnya. Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang menusuk, sedangkan Baekhyun malah terhanyut dengan pemandangan didepan matanya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun seolah hilang karena saat itu juga pikiran dan tubuhnya membeku. Ia masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru saja akan mendorong dada Chanyeol namun kedua tangannya malah dicengkram kuat dan ditekan ke kap mobil. Baekhyun berusaha melawan dengan meronta, tapi posisinya yang terjepit membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik pada Jongdae yang buru-buru memotretnya dengan beberapa angle. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin menekan bibirnya pada Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan beringas. Baekhyun enggan membuka mulutnya hingga Chanyeol menginjak kaki mungil itu sehingga Baekhyun memekik. Dan saat itu pula, Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun dan mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga si kecil tidak berdaya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan cairan saliva menuruni lehernya sekarang.

"Cukup!"

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya saat mendengar isyarat dari manajernya. Kemudian ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan napas terengah, bahkan sekitaran mulut Baekhun sudah mengkilap akibat saliva milik mereka.

"Bajingan kau!" Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung mendorong Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba dan hampir memukulnya jika saja Jongdae tidak menahan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya!" Baekhyun terus meronta untuk lepas dari cengkraman Jongdae namun pria berwajah kotak itu semakin menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah dulu, kita bisa bicarakan ini." Ujar manajer Chanyeol berusaha untuk meredam amarah Baekhyun.

"Tenang bagaimana?! Artismu itu menciumku bodoh!" Baekhyun semakin tersulut emosi saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah. Malah dengan santainya ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan gayanya yang sok cool.

"Diamlah Baek, jangan berteriak dan memancing perhatian orang untuk menghampiri kita!" ucapan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun langsung diam dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongdae. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Jongdae. Jangan sampai ini semua berakhir sia-sia.

Setelah keadaan lebih tenang, manajer Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Nah, karena kau sudah melakukan tugasmu maka kami akan langsung memberikan bayarannya." kemudian manajer Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengambil kartu disana. "Ini kunci apartemenmu, kau bisa memilikinya sekarang. Dan untuk uangnya akan segera kami transfer besok pagi."

Seperti mantra sihir, hanya dengan menggenggam card apartemennya Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah. Baekhyun yang mengamuk langsung digantikan dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum secerah bunga matahari. Membayangkan tidur di tempat mewah membuat Baekhyun tidak sabaran dan langsung berpamitan dengan mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kecuali Chanyeol yang tersenyum remeh.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencari lift untuk naik ke lantai delapan tempat dimana ia akan tinggal. Saat ia akan menutup pintu lift, ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol disini, apa tadi ia juga akan memakai lift?

Tanda tanya itu sirna begitu saja saat lift berdenting dan menunjukan bahwa ia sudah ada di lantai delapan. Dengan riang Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan mencari apartemennya hingga ia berhenti pada kamar nomor 614.

"Akhirnya... " Baekhyun memekik senang dan buru-buru untuk membuka pintunya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau senang?" suara itu sontak mengagetkan Baekhyun hingga ia hampir melompat.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol yang hanya diam semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf perbaikilah sopan santunmu! Bukankah kau harusnya menyapaku dulu, bukan malah mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu malah mendengus remeh dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pria itu berlalu menuju pintu apartemen disebelah Baekhyun, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu dan membukanya dengan itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak datang untuk minta maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan menyisakan Baekhyun yang diam di tempatnya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah tetangganya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melemparkan diri ke ranjang king size yang ada di kamar dan berguling-guling diatasnya. Ia merasa senang dengan segala fasilitas yang dia dapat. Semua rincian perabotan dalam kontrak sesuai dengan yang sudah tersusun di apartemen ini. Baekhyun pikir ini cukup setimpal dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Mungkin terdengar seperti Baekhyun yang murahan, menukar tubuh dengan harta. Tapi yang tadi memang bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Namun Baekhyun masih kesal dengan tindakan spontan Chanyeol yang menciumnya. Itu semua diluar rencana dan bisa saja Baekhyun menuntun protes pada perusahaan Chanyeol. Tapi itu akan sia-sia jika dibatalkan begitu saja. Toh, ia sudah terlanjur dicium oleh Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Baekhyun diisi oleh adegan ciuman di basement. Ia masih ingat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya lalu kemudian bagaimana Chanyeol mencium habis bibirnya hingga ia merasa kuwalahan dengan itu. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol adalah good kisser karena sensasi tadi, ahh.. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sejujurnya, ia menikmati yang tadi. Bahkan kini ia masih bisa merasakan rasa mint dari Chanyeol di mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia kemudian tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang mulai memerah tanpa sebab.

Baekhyun sepertinya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan teks yang masuk. Ia yang sadar langsung meraih ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari adiknya, Nayeon.

 _ **Aku butuh uang. Kirimkan dengan cepat.**_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke nakas. Adiknya selalu seperti itu, selalu merepotkan. Ia hanya datang pada Baekhyun saat menbutuhkan uang dan kemudian hilang tanpa bisa dihubungi.

Deringan terdengar dari ponsel Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun pikir ia harus menelepon Nayeon dan menegurnya lebih keras. Namun saat melihat nomor asing yang masuk, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

 _ **Selamat malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak.**_

 _ **Dan jangan lupakan rasa bibirku.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

Baekhyun terpekik dan nyaris ingin melempar ponselnya. Entah itu karena masih merasa sangat kesal atau malah senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo..

Terima kasih untuk tanggapan positif dari reader sekalian. Jun juga berusaha keras buat update secepatnya.

Oh ya, kalian lebih suka FF ini Mpreg atau nggak? Mohon dijawab ya..


	3. Chapter 2

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita itu langsung meledak kurang dari dua jam setelah dipublikasi.

Hampir semua headline berita menuliskan tentang Park Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki. Termasuk media sosial yang mendadak panas dengan cuitan fans Chanyeol yang menanggapi hal ini. Banyak yang merasa terpukul setelah mendengarnya, namun banyak juga dari mereka yang mendukung Chanyeol.

SM sendiri memang sengaja belum mengkonfirmasi hal ini dan memilih untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tapi sepertinya orang diluaran sana sudah mati penasaran karena mereka terus memberondong akun resmi SM untuk segera memberi tanggapan. Bahkan tak sedikit fans Chanyeol yang datang ke kantor perusahaan untuk mendapat jawaban secara langsung.

Baekhyun meringis membaca komentar yang ada di situs berita online. Banyak cacian yang dilontarkan untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyalahkan Baekhyun dan menuduh bahwa ia yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi gay. Sumpah serapah yang Baekhyun baca membuat ia bergidik sendiri. Jika saja fans Chanyeol bertemu dengannya, maka Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan bisa pulang lagi, tidak ada jaminan selamat untuk itu.

Baekhyun menggulir lamannya lagi ke atas, tempat foto itu dipasang. Ia mengamati satu-persatu foto yang diambil. Semua itu untung saja tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, mungkin hanya sedikit. Itupun tidak terlalu kentara karena terhalang oleh tangan Chanyeol saat pria itu akan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu.

Sialan!

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sedikit memalukan. Karena yang lebih banyak hanya rasa kesal dan sangat sedikit dia merasa senang.

Buru-buru ia mematikan Ipad nya dan pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap. Hari ini Baekhyun berencana untuk pergi ke Nail shop kemudian makan siang di cafe milik Minseok. Baekhyun memang meluangkan waktu dua hari untuk dirinya sendiri. Hari pertama adalah hari ini, dan esoknya ia akan datang ke salon kecantikan untuk merawat tubuh dan wajahnya, kemudian ke salon milik Luhan untuk mendapatkan service pada rambutnya. Dan itu berlanjut secara terus-menerus, sebut saja rutinitas mingguan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana denim hitam selutut. Baekhyun memang tak pernah ambil pusing tentang pakaian karena yang terpenting ia merasa nyaman saat memakainya. Saat ia keluar dari apartemennya, ia melirik ke pintu milik Chanyeol. Dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol ada di dalam atau pria itu sudah pergi bekerja sejak pagi?

Dalam perjalanan ia mendengarkan saluran radio. Dan seperti yang sudah diprediksi, mereka semua mengudarakan berita terbaru tentang Chanyeol. Banyak yang masih merasa tidak percaya dengan berita yang beredar. Bahkan beberapa saluran radio sampai menelepon ke perusahaan tempat Jongdae bekerja untuk memastikan keasliannya.

Baekhyun sampai di Nail Shop langganannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia pergi ke bagian reservasi untuk mengkonfirmasi pesanannya kemarin. Baekhyun kemudian dibawa ke ruang VIP, tempat dimana hanya pelanggan khusus yang bisa memesan. Baekhyun adalah pelanggan tetap selama dua tahun, maka ia mendapat kemudahan akses dan menjadi prioritas disini.

"Selamat pagi." seorang wanita masuk kedalam dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah. Ditangannya terdapat peralatan untuk perawatan kuku.

"Selamat pagi, Sohye." Baekhyun menyapanya balik. Kalian harus tau bahwa Baekhyun hafal dengan semua orang disini, terutama Sohye yang sering melayaninya.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan selagi Sohye melakukan tugasnya. Tipe Baekhyun memang banyak bicara, cocok disandingkan dengan Sohye si pendengar yang baik.

Itu sudah memakan waktu nyaris satu jam lamanya sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari sana untuk pergi ke cafe Minseok. Sepertinya hari ini ia datang lebih awal dari biasanya sebab, masih ada dua jam sebelum masuk waktu makan siang. Tapi itu tak masalah, artinya ia punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Minseok nanti.

Minseok sudah seperti kakak untuknya. Minseok selalu mau mendengar keluhan Baekhyun tiap kali ia mampir kesana, baik itu masalah pekerjaan atau sekedar beberapa orang menyebalkan didekatnya. Minseok juga tidak pernah menyudutkannya jika ia melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin karena Minseok punya Jongdae sebagai kekasih, Minseok bisa tahan dengan Baekhyun yang berisik.

Baekhyun dengan santai melangkah memasuki cafe yang terlihat tidak terlalu penuh. Minseok disana, berdiri di dekat meja kasir. Sepertinya ia sedang mengawasi kerja pegawainya.

"Minseok hyung!"

"Oh.. Baekhyunie." Minseok keluar dari counter dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ayo dapatkan mejamu Baek." Mereka berjalan menuju meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang suka duduk di dekat jendela atau tempat paling ujung, Baekhyun memang selalu duduk disini. Dan Minseok tak pernah lupa untuk menempatkan tanda 'reserved' pada hari dimana Baekhyun akan datang agar Baekhyun kebagian tempat saat makan siang.

"Pesanan seperti biasa?"

"Tentu. Tapi berikan aku dessertnya lebih dulu. "

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Minseok untuk mengambilkan pesanan miliknya. Membayangkan Strawberry ice cream dengan mochi didalamnya nyaris membuat liur Baekhyun menetes. Hawanya memang panas walau matahari tidak terlalu terik, cuaca yang bagus untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar menikmati suasana.

Baekhyun menilik keluar, beberapa pejalan kaki membawa anjing mereka. Ada juga beberapa orang tua yang mendorong stroler para bayi. Sepertinya semua orang punya pikiran yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun bergulir pada mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat cafe. Beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah terlihat mengerumuni mobilnya. Mereka terus bicara sambil menunjuk mobil Baekhyun, bahkan ada dua orang yang berulang kali melongok kedalam kaca. Baekhyun mulai curiga melihatnya, mereka bukan mau mencuri, kan? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampir kerumunan gadis itu.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Gadis-gadis itu memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Oppa, apa ini mobilmu?"

"Ya, ini mobilku. Apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak mencoba untuk mencuri sesuatu kan?"

Mereka terlihat terkejut, kemudian saling berbisik yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mencoba mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia nyaris jatuh.

"Kau pacar Chanyeol oppa kan?!"

"Dasar menjijikan! Menjauhlah dari Chanyeolku!"

"Dasar gay tidak tau malu! Carilah laki-laki lain!"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan itu. Kenapa mereka bisa tau semuanya?

Sekumpulan gadis itu terus meneriaki Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan beberapa orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Suara bisik rendah mulai terdengar disana-sini. Jelas Baekhyun tersudut saat ini.

Baekhyun semakin melangkah mundur sebelum benar-benar berlari ke dalam cafe. Minseok yang melihat Baekhyun datang merasa heran dengan itu.

"Hyung, sembunyikan aku! Bantulah aku!"

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Memangnya apa yang..."

Minseok tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena banyak wanita yang secara tiba-tiba berlarian kedalam cafe. Reflek ia menarik Baekhyun pergi menjauh dan masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Teriakan terus terdengar di luar ruangan, sesekali mereka menggedor dengan kasar pintu yang terkunci itu. Terjadi keributan besar diluar sana, terlebih saat para pegawai Minseok berusaha mendorong mereka keluar. Baekhyun yang masih mode ketakutan tidak bisa berhenti menggenggam jemarinya sendiri.

"Baek, ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" Minseok juga panik. Mau bagaimanapun ada banyak orang yang mengamuk di sana. Bisa-bisa cafenya hancur setelah ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut. Tentu ia bohong karena sebenarnya ia tahu penyebabnya. Dan berpikir tentang itu, Baekhyun segera membuka ponselnya dan melihat kembali foto yang beredar di internet.

Tampaknya mereka membuat sebuah kelalaian besar. Mobil yang digunakan untuk pemotretan adalah mobil milik Baekhyun. Platnya sangat jelas terlihat, tidak mungkin ada orang yang salah saat membacanya. Biasanya mereka akan memakai mobil sang artis, namun kemarin Chanyeol datang ke lokasi menggunakan van bersama manajernya. Sedangkan mobilnya ia tinggal di perusahaan agensi.

"Baek, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan skandalmu dan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melirik Minseok takut-takut sebelum ia mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Minseok mendesahkan napas keras. Minseok memutuskan untuk keluar dan berusaha mengurai keributan.

Baekhyun masih didalam, dengan pikiran yang terpecah. Lebih aman jika ia keluar saat mereka pergi, namun sudah pasti cafe milik Minseok jadi korbannya. Apalagi belum tentu mereka menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimana jika mereka menunggu sepanjang hari disana?

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan jadi sekacau ini. Ia juga begitu ceroboh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa plat mobilnya terlihat. Sepanjang 'karirnya' ini adalah kegagalan pertama dan ia menerima dampak yang paling besar.

Pikirannya seolah jadi rancu ketika suara teriakan diluar menjadi lebih histeris dan bersamaan dengan itu seseorang lain masuk kesana. Seorang pria dengan jaket, topi, kacamata hitam serta masker putih. Tidak sulit untuk menyadari bahwa itu Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit ketus sambil melepas kaca mata dan maskernya. "Jangan bilang kau menghapus pesanku tanpa menyimpannya." Kemudian ia menanggalkan topi dan jaketnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam, Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap punggung sempit itu. "Hey, jangan khawatir. Ada aku disini."

"Tapi aku takut." Suara Baekhyun bergetar saat mengatakan itu dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar sebelum merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada suara lagi disana kecuali teriakan samar dari luar dan isakan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan menangis." Chanyeol kembali mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Saat itu Minseok masuk dengan wajah yang berantakan. "Kami tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mereka semakin banyak. Kau harus segera pergi, Baek."

Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan itu kepada Minseok. "Ini kartu namaku. Aku akan menanggung semua ganti rugi, kirimkan tagihannya ke nomorku."

Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun dan menggiringnya untuk berdiri. "Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol kemudian memakaikan masker dan kacamatanya pada Baekhyun. "Rentangkan tangamu." Chanyeol memakaian jaketnya yang kebesaran pada Baekhyun yang tidak banyak protes. "Nah dan yang terakhir topi."

Baekhyun pikir ia terlihat seperti hantu saat ini dengan tubuh yang tenggelam dalam jaket serta wajah yang tertutup. Tapi ia hanya diam dan menurut saat Chanyeol menggandengnya ke depan pintu.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Oke."

Saat pintu dibuka teriakan semakin riuh. Baekhyun cukup tegang untuk apa yang ia lihat. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, mungkin sepuluh kali lipat dari yang tadi. Beberapa terlihat membawa kamera, Baekhyun pikir mereka mungkin dari wartawan.

Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di sebelahnya dan merengkuhnya erat untuk kemudian membelah lautan manusia dengan bantuan beberapa bodyguard dan pegawai Minseok. Chanyeol menempatkan sebelah tangannya pada kepala Baekhyun untuk menghalau tangan-tangan yang ingin mengusiknya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberi celah pada siapapun untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kepalanya ditempatkan di dada Chanyeol, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyerahkan semuanya pada pria jakung itu.

Mereka tiba di mobil pribadi milik Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari area cafe, diikuti oleh van agensinya yang akan mengawal mereka.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya." Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan sebagai jawaban, terlebih perasaannya yang masih gelisah.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Pria itu fokus pada roda kemudi tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun. Suasana benar-benar hening hingga mereka tiba di apartemen. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil begitu saja dan pergi ke bagian keamanan di lantai satu. Baekhyun tidak mengikuti Chanyeol, melainkan langsung pergi ke apartemennya. Ia ingin pergi istirahat.

Tapi Bekhyun mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba di lantai delapan. Ia ingat masih memakai barang-barang Chanyeol di badannya. Baekhyun juga belum sempat berterima kasih pada Chanyeok. Terpaksa ia menunggu hingga pria itu muncul dari dalam lift.

"Ku kira kau sudah masuk."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum mengembalikan barangmu." tukas Baekhyun.

"Mampirlah ke tempatku sebentar." Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan melenggang masuk, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan malas. "Kemarilah Baek, aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Namun Baekhyun masih betah mematung disana hingga Chanyeol terpaksa menariknya masuk dan mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana dengan soda, kau mau?" Chanyeol menawari seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Pria itu membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil dua kaleng soda dari rak paling atas. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dan mengamati Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir di dapur.

Chanyeol menempatkan kaleng soda dan beberapa camilan di depan Baekhyun sebelum ikut bergabung di sofa. Dipandanginya sejenak Baekhyun yang menatap kosong ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan, namun hanya dengan melihat gurat wajahnya Chanyeol tau pria itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Aku meminta perusahaan untuk mengkonfirmasinya nanti malam." Chanyeol menyambar satu kaleng dan meminumnya perlahan. Cairan yang melewati mulutnya seolah menyegarkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mobilmu sementara akan ditahan di tempat agensiku. Kau bisa pakai mobilku." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku juga minta tolong pada petugas keamanan agar tidak ada orang asing yang mendekat ke kamar apartemen kita."

Suasana seperti ini benar-benar buruk untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya mencairkan situasi yang ada. Baekhyun disampingnya tidak mengatakan apapun, justru itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun marah dan mengomelinya. Di titik ini ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik?"

"Ya."

"Pintar sekali berbohong."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis dan mendengus kesal. "Sudah tau dan kau masih bertanya."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol kembali meneguk minumannya lagi bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang membuka soda miliknya sendiri.

"Fans mu benar-benar.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Aku gemetaran melihatnya." Baekhyun meminum sodanya langsung hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Chanyeol meletakan sodanya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mendapatkan beberapa kaleng lagi. "Ya. Sedikit merepotkan."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kembali duduk. Baekhyun menyusuri wajah Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya. Kini kontur wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih jelas daripada kemarin. Pria itu memang tampan, Baekhyun mengakuinya. Dan juga matanya, entah kenapa Baekhyun terpaku disana. Mata Chanyeol lebar, dan itu menjadi tajam saat menatap sesuatu. Garis dahinya indah, apalagi saat rambutnya dibuat naik ke atas.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah menelanjanginya. Namun pria jakung itu hanya diam dan berusaha tak peduli. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya walau sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam, masih ragu apakah ia harus menuruti rasa penasaran di pikirannya.

"Ini mungkin sedikit sensitif, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau tentang masalahmu."

Chanyeol cukup paham tanpa Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya. Tentu itu tentang masalahnya dengan wanita yang dia hamili.

"Malam itu aku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku di sebuah hotel. Aku masih ingat saat aku mulai mabuk dan memutuskan untuk memesan kamar di sana." Chanyeol menjeda ceritanya dengan sebuah tegukan lagi.

"Namun saat aku bangun, ada seorang wanita yang tidur bersamaku. Aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun saat itu, tapi wanita itu mengatakan kami memang melakukannya."

Baekhyun tidak mempunyai tanggapan apapun tentang itu.

"Dan beberapa hari lalu wanita itu datang ke kantor dan mengatakan bahwa ia hamil anak ku."

Baekhyun kini mengerti bahwa Chanyeol ada diposisi yang sulit. Bagaimana kabar itu datang tanpa disangka sebelumnya. Tapi Baekhyun pikir semua itu memang kelalaian Chanyeol. Ia adalah publik figur, sudah seharusnya hati-hati dalam bertindak.

"Tapi Chan, bagaimana jika wanita itu hanya menipumu? Maksudku, tak ada bukti bahwa kalian benar-benar melakukannya."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku melihat bekasnya, Baek. Ada bercak darah di ranjang."

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun turut prihatin pada Chanyeol. Ditengah karir Chanyeol yang sedang bersinar pria itu malah terlibat masalah besar. Tapi itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Berbicara tentang tanggung jawab, Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia harus segera membayar 'tim' nya karena berita itu sudah dipublikasi.

"Chan, aku akan pulang sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menanggalkan jaket milik Chanyeol di badannya.

"Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk yang tadi." Baekhyun buru-buru pergi menuju pintu tanpa mau menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

Hingga saat terdengar pintu yang tertutup, Chanyeol masih duduk di posisi yang sama.

Kecuali tangannya, bergerak meraih jaket yang tersampir di sofa dan membawa itu pada pelukannya. Mendekapnya, menyesap aromanya dengan rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol memang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki dari kalangan non selebriti."

"Untuk kejadian di cafe, pihak kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Chanyeol berharap dukungan dari para fans"

Itu beberapa kalimat yang Baekhyun baca dari laman web online. SM mengkonfirmasi semuanya, minus identitasnya yang memang akan dirahasiakan sesuai kontrak.

Beruntunglah tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui wajah aslinya. Hanya beberapa siswi dan tak ada yang mengambil gambar saat itu. Baekhyun tidak mau berlanjut membaca komentar disana, sudah pasti isinya akan menyakitkan.

Jika saja ia tertangkap berciuman dengan pria lain mungkin tidak akan ada yang peduli dan akan memakluminya. Hanya saja, ini adalah Park Chanyeol, bintang korea nomor satu, banyak digilai wanita dan tidak pernah terlibat skandal apapun sebelumnya. Perjalanan karir yang bersih dan cemerlang membuat ia begitu dicintai banyak orang.

Baekhyun seolah melihat bahwa skandal seperti dua mata pisau yang bertolak belakang. Skandal bisa membuat karir seseorang menjadi lebih baik namun disisi lain bisa membuat semua hancur dalam satu kali waktu.

Baekhyun pikir ia terkena imbas dari pekerjaannya sendiri. Ia tidak tau akan seberat ini saat menjadi sorotan publik. Dunia keartisan memang sedikit kejam.

Dan selintas pikiran tentang Chanyeol lewat di kepala Baekhyun saat ia akan beranjak tidur.

Apakah pria itu tidak merasa kesepian?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloo.. Celebrity scandal is back..

Thank you buat review dan dukungannya di chapter sebelumnya. Jun gak nyangka bakal banyak yang suka sama cerita ini.

Sorry kalau chapter yang ini sedikit mengecewakan. Soalnya dari kemarin sempet hilang feel nulisnya

Oh ya, mungkin next chapter mulai kebuka satu persatu konfliknya.. So, tungguin aja ya..

Babayyy 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan kepedihan yang tidak asing menyelinap dalam hatinya. Itu pukul satu pagi, dan dengan keringat yang bercucuran ia keluar berlari dari apartemen. Kaki telanjang itu menerjang trotoar yang lenggang. Tidak peduli bagaimana telapak kaki mulus miliknya akan tergores atau terasa sakit, langkah itu dipercepat. Karena yang Baekhyun ingat dari rasa sakit hanya cacian omong kosong.

Semua itu terhenti pada pintu apartemen lamanya. Baekhyun merangsak masuk seperti kehilangan akal. Aroma rumah lamanya yang menguar membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila. Napasnya bergulir berat ketika ia membongkar seluruh isi nakas di kamarnya. Mungkin barangnya akan berantakan atau beberapa jarum kecil menusuk kakinya, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Sebuah foto lama terselip di jurnal usangnya. Seorang wanita muda yang cantik.

Baekhyun memandangnya sejenak sebelum membawa itu pada dekapannya. Tidak ada yang dilakukan Baekhyun selain menangis pilu.

"Ibu.. Aku sangat sakit."

Ia bersimpuh di lantai dan meraung, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pesakitan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun punya ingatan dimana separuh waktu hidupnya dihabiskan dengan rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak dialami oleh seseorang. Bukan rasa sakit karena hantaman atau kekerasan fisik lainnya, namun itu adalah luka batin yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa.

Baekhyun lahir dari keluarga berkecukupan. Ayahnya pegawai kantoran dan sang ibu adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun ingat hingga ibunya meninggal ketika Baekhyun berumur 5 tahun. Ketika Baekhyun terus bertanya kemana ibunya, ayahnya dengan sabar akan berkata bahwa ibunya berubah menjadi malaikat.

Namun itu adalah pukulan berat bagi ayahnya. Rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun tersisih oleh kesepian yang panjang. Hingga suatu waktu pria itu pergi untuk mencari kehidupan baru di kota lain. Baekhyun ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah lama mereka. Baekhyun tidak memahami apapun, karenanya ia masih bisa tertawa seperti biasa. Berbekal belas kasih para tetangga yang merawatnya, ia bisa tumbuh dengan baik.

Tapi tidak ada yang selamanya. Beranjak dewasa, Baekhyun menguak cerita lamanya sendiri. Potongan demi potongan dan itu semua terangkai menjadi hantaman yang menyakitkan untuknya. Berapa kali pun ia menenangkan hatinya, selalu ada rasa benci disana.

Pernah sekali waktu Baekhyun menemukan ayahnya. Jauh-jauh ia datang dari rumahnya hanya untuk sebuah kabar bahwa ayahnya sudah menikah dengan wanita lain. Dan mereka bahagia.

Ayah yang Baekhyun ingat penuh dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang, kini hanya figur kebencian yang nyata. Tidak tau bagaimana mengatasi rasa sakitnya ketika secara terang-terangan ia diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri, seolah Baekhyun adalah masa lalu yang tak perlu diingat lagi.

Segalanya itu lengkap dengan rundungan yang ia dapat dari teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang peduli hal baik tentang Byun Baekhyun karena mereka hanya tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah wujud keburukan dari semua orang. Sifatnya onar dan serampangan, benar-benar sifat anak kampungan, tidak berkelas. Selentingan miring terus menusuk pendengarannya, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli dan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang terbaik dari itu, ia menemukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tumbuh dengan luka nyata yang menganga, dan itu bisa saja menjadi perih jika sesuatu yang sama datang padanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang penakut, jelas. Dia adalah orang yang blak-blakan dan cenderung bertindak melawan resiko. Namun selalu ada waktu dimana ia tidak bisa menentukan langkah yang harus ia ambil, sekalipun itu hanya masalah sepele. Mungkin seperti siang ini ketika Baekhyun berpikir tentang pasta di restoran dekat apartemen lamanya membuat ia menghabiskan nyaris satu jam hanya untuk mondar-mandir dari pintu dan dapur. Sumpah untuk apapun, Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan dampak dari skandal kencannya dan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sedikit was-was saat keluar dari apartemen. Itu karena beberapa fans Chanyeol yang mengetahui tempat tinggal idolanya memutuskan untuk mengintai di sekitar sana selama berhari-hari. Chanyeol yang memberitahunya. Walau ia yakin mereka tak akan mengenali Baekhyun, hal tersebut tetap membuat Baekhyun takut.

Mobilnya juga masih ditahan, jadi tidak ada jalan lain kecuali naik transportasi umum untuk bepergian. Mobil Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak akan pernah memakainya karena jelas, fans Chanyeol pasti familiar dengan itu.

Baekhyun dengan gusar melempar jaketnya ke sofa dan kembali ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati sisa ramennya tadi pagi. Panci kotor dan beberapa peralatan makan masih bertumpuk di atas meja, sebagian sudah ada di wastafel dan yang lain terserak sembarang di pantry. Ia melirik pada kulkas dan beranjak mengecek isinya yang seharusnya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Beberapa varian rasa ramen dan air mineral dingin selalu ada disana. Tak jarang beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda mampir di kulkas tuan Byun, walau itu tak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu malam. Baekhyun membanting pintu kulkas dan melempar pantatnya ke kursi makan.

"Aishh… aku bisa gila! Hanya membayangkannya sudah membuat perutku kelaparan." Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar kemudian kembali dengan mengitari dapur hingga ke pintu utama. Tidak peduli berapa kali Baekhyun menyentuh knop pintu, ia akan kembali berakhir ke dapur dan terus merutuk.

"Siapa peduli dengan penguntit, aku lapar." Dengan langkah besar Baekhyun keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan bersamaan dengan itu, pintu Chanyeol terbuka dan menampakan pria jakung yang ia kenali. Pria itu memakai kaos hitam berlapis jaket kulit serta topi yang sama seperti tempo hari.

"Hai.." sapaan kecil itu reflek keluar dari bibir Baekhyun bersama senyum tipis yang samar, namun cukup jelas untuk Chanyeol menangkapnya.

"Oh.. Hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun sedang pria itu menyimpan dompetnya dalam saku.

"Apa kau pergi kerja?"

"Aku akan ke supermarket, aku butuh beberapa sayuran. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan pergi makan." Baekhyun memasukan tangannya ke kantong jaket, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau memasak."

Taunya Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dan Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ke lift di ujung lorong sembari memulai percakapan ringan. Topik cuaca dan beberapa isu akhir-akhir ini menjadi hal menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang masalah skandal atau para penguntit, semua itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, seperti sapaan hangat satu sama lainnya. Hingga saat pintu lift terbuka, ada Kyungsoo yang keluar bersama seorang pria lagi dengan kantong belanjaan besar.

"Soo-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu. Ku pikir kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kepindahanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian beralih pada pria yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Sejenak Kyungsoo terhenyak karena ia baru sadar pria yang kini melempar senyum padanya adalah Chanyeol.

"Woahh.. Kau benar Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo takjub.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Kyungsoo, terutama matanya, yang seperti nyaris keluar. Ia pikir Baekhyun memang hanya berteman dengan jenis manusia yang sama menggemaskannya.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Aku teman Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo "Park Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo tertawa jahil dan Baekhyun langsung menyikut perut sahabatnya. "Tenanglah Chan, aku tau semua yang terjadi." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Dan perkenalkan, aku Jongin, pacar Kyungsoo."

Jongin, pria berkulit tan di belakang Kyungsoo, dengan mudahnya menyambar tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melotot, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Jongin barusan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau punya pacar!"

"Dia bukan pacarku Baek." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin menahan senyum anehnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut dan meronta marah agar namun sepertinya Jongin tidak peduli karena ia mengeratkan lilitan tangannya.

"Sialan kau!" Kyungsoo dengan keras menginjak kaki Jongin hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berjalan mundur.

"Lihatlah Soo, kau sangat kasar dengan kekasihmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mau menjadikanmu kekasih!"

"Dia bukan pacarku Baek."

"Mengakulah Kyung!"

"Dia bukan!"

Dan sedikit cekcok yang memakan waktu terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berdecak malas. Daripada pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol lebih tertarik menghampiri Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, Presdir Kim Corp. Aku benar?"

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol, Brand ambassador untuk produk fashion Kim Corp. Aku benar?"

Kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa bersamaan. Sebenarnya mereka telah bertemu dua minggu yang lalu, di kantor Jongin tepatnya. Perusahaan keluarga Jongin akan mengeluarkan Brand Fashion terbaru dan merekrut Chanyeol untuk menjadi wajah utama mereka.

Kembali pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kini malah berkejaran di Lorong-lorong dengan Kyungsoo yang menenteng sebelah sepatunya.

"Dia mengerikan." Chanyeol bergumam.

Jongin mengendik tidak peduli, "Itu tipeku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka mereka semua berakhir di apartemen Baekhyun dengan agenda pesta kepindahan. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sibuk di dapur dengan beberapa resep, sedangkan Jongin dan Baekhyun menyiapkan minuman serta beberapa cemilan di ruang tengah. Katakan hanya Jongin yang menyiapkan, karena yang dilakukan Baekhyun dari tadi hanya berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan dan sesekali menengok ke arah dapur. Itu karena ada semangkuk penuh stroberi di dekat kulkas dan Kyungsoo akan berhenti sejenak untuk memakannya. Jika Kyungsoo memasak lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun bisa memastikan bahwa semuanya akan habis tak tersisa. Ia ingin masuk ke dapur dan mencuri beberapa biji tapi Chanyeol dan Jongin melarangnya untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Mereka bilang, bisa saja sepatu Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pisau dapur. Jika dipikirkan lagi, Baekhyun setuju dengan kemungkinan itu.

Menjelang sore, mereka sudah berada di meja makan dan menikmati hidangan di meja. Dengan beberapa candaan dari Jongin dan Chanyeol, suasana terasa lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo yang biasanya tenang saat makan juga lebih banyak bicara. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya fokus pada makannya. Seolah lupa bagaimana tadi siang ia sangat menginginkan pasta, Baekhyun justru menghabiskan beberapa porsi untuk tumis daging buatan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menjadi orang yang pertama mencicipi masakan dan orang yang terakhir selesai.

"Astaga, aku penuh." Baekhyun menyandar di kursi dan menepuk perutnya yang terasa begah.

"Siapa orang waras yang akan menghabiskan separuh meja makan untuk perutnya sendiri." Kyungsoo dengan lancar melafalkan sindiran untuk Baekhyun yang sayangnya tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun karena Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk bertengkar. Kyungsoo menyusun beberapa mangkuk kosong dan membawanya

"Aku dengar kau berkencan." Jongin bertanya seraya meneguk sekaleng bir di tangannya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan pria kecil itu tengah asyik dengan ponselnya, jadi Chanyeol pikir tidak masalah untuk jawaban apapun yang ia keluarkan. Lagipula Jongin mungkin hanya berniat menggoda.

"Kau sudah dengar rupanya."

"Tentu. Semua tau itu."

"Apa ini artinya pembatalan kontrak?"

Jongin mendengus dan menjemput tegukan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan kaleng itu di meja. "Omong kosong. Lagipula, selera kita sedikit sama." Kemudian pergi ke dapur dan berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Pria itu tau cara bagaimana membuat Kyungsoo marah.

Melupakan Jongin, Chanyeol fokus pada Baekhyun di depannya yang masih fokus pada ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia mainkan disana, namun wajah Baekhyun terlihat cukup serius. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat dahi Baekhyun yang berkerut ditambah bibirnya mungilnya yang mencebik.

Chanyeol bangun dari tempatnya dan mendekat pada Baekhyun hanya untuk mencubit bibirnya. "Eiii.. lihatlah bibir ini, panjang sekali."

Baekhyun buru-buru menyingkirkan jari-jari Chanyeol dari bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Tangan mu kotor!"

Taunya Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi itu.

"Dia ingin menciummu, Baek." Itu Kyungsoo yang datang dari dapur dengan Jongin yang mengekorinya.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian memang pernah berciuman?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat itu. Selintas bayangan tentang ciuman di basement lewat dalam kepalanya. Hanya dengan memikirkannya membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas seketika.

"Kau mungkin sebentar lagi akan mendapatkannya juga."

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka. "Kau pikir aku akan?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Tanyakan pada bosmu."

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar pada Jongin di sampingnya. "Dia tidak akan bisa."

"Belum, aku belum bisa. Tapi mungkin yang lain aku bisa." Jongin bergeser tepat di belakang Kyungsoo sebelum dengan berani menampar dan meremas pantat Kyungsoo.

"Yeaayyy!" Itu Baekhyun, ia bersorak senang. Dan satu sendok di tangan Kyungsoo mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara perayaan itu selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Itu karena Kyungsoo yang memukul wajah Jongin terlalu keras dan terluka. Awalnya mereka akan berpesta semalam suntuk, namun hanya dapat bertahan sampai pukul tujuh malam. Hingga lift yang membawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertutup, Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat tawanya sendiri berhenti.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Baek."

Seolah tak peduli dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tertawa. Hingga akhirnya tiba di depan apartemen masing-masing, Baekhyun tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, mendapati pria itu mengusap lehernya sendiri. "Ya?"

"Aku punya beberapa minuman. Ku pikir kau mau mampir sebentar, ya, jika kau mungkin tidak keberatan."

"Aku mau."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut bahwasanya Baekhyun menyanggupinya dengan cepat. Namun ia seketika menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi canggung, kemudian Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah. Di Sebelah sofa, di dekat pintu balkon lebih tepatnya, ada sebuah meja kayu panjang dengan kursi yang senada. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di sebelah pintu kaca yang membuat ia bisa langsung memandang keluar. Chanyeol pergi ke dapur dan memilih beberapa botol wine dan soju karena ia tidak tahu minuman jenis apa yang disukai Baekhyun.

"Disini luar biasa. Aku baru tahu jika pemandangannya bisa begitu menakjubkan."

Chanyeol meletakan beberapa botol bersama gelas di atas meja. "Ya. Ini hiburan tersendiri bagiku." dan mengambil tempat di depan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka botol wine pertamanya, diikuti Baekhyun yang lebih memilih soju. Semua lampu padam, menyisakan cahaya yang masuk melalui pintu kaca. Keempat mata yang hanya terpaut pada kerlipan lampu kota di bawah sana, memantulkan titik-titik indah serupa bintang yang nyaris tak terlihat di langit sana. Tanpa ada suara disana, hanya menyisakan deru napas dan denting gelas dan botol.

"Disana, ada banyak sekali orang." Chanyeol masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari kerlip di bawah sana bahkan ketika ia mulai bicara. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian memusatkan pandangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa aku begitu kesepian?"

Baekhyun menuang soju dari botol yang tinggal setengah dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, meninggalkan wajah masamnya setelah itu. "Dunia tidak pernah sehangat yang kita kira."

Baekhyun menuang lagi soju ke dalam gelasnya, "Tapi kau tidak sendiri, setidaknya selalu ada orang yang bernasib sama." Baekhyun mengacungkan gelasnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya juga dan membuat mereka bersulang.

Chanyeol meneguk winenya cepat dan meletakan gelasnya di meja. "Pekerjaanmu, bukankah itu brengsek?"

Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan botol pertamanya. Matanya sudah berkunang, namun telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sehingga ia tertawa kecil dengan itu.

"Mereka membutuhkan orang brengsek sepertiku. Kau membutuhkan si brengsek juga."

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan sempoyongan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun selain memilih untuk membuka botol wine kedua dan menuangkan dalam gelas yang berbeda.

"Hidup itu kejam. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta seperti yang kau mau." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara seperti bercicit. "Mereka hanya bisa menerima semua yang baik darimu."

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun didekatnya. Dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah, sudah pasti Baekhyun mabuk. Bisa saja semua kata-kata nya adalah omong kosong, namun Chanyeol memilih untuk mendengarkan semua celotehan itu.

"Manusia yang tidak memiliki hal baik apapun sepertiku, bagaimana bisa dicintai?"

"Ibuku meninggalkanku, ayahku, teman-temanku. Siapa yang sebenarnya brengsek?"

"Satu-satunya yang bisa menghargai si brengsek ini adalah pekerjaannya."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apapun karena hanya dengan melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca itu seolah mengatakan segalanya.

"Tapi pekerjaanku berkhianat. Pekerjaanku membuat aku dibenci. Mereka semua membenciku, menghinaku, seperti yang sudah aku dapatkan di masa lalu."

Baekhyun mengatakan segala sesuatu dengan emosional, penuh penekanan, dan ditelinga Chanyeol seperti tangisan penuh luka dan dihatinya seperti sesuatu yang membakar.

"Katakan, dimana aku bisa berdamai dengan keadaan? Dimana aku akan mendapat kebahagiaan?"

Baekhyun mulai menangis dalam keluhnya. Chanyeol masih setia disana, hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku butuh rumah, aku ingin pulang ke tempat penuh cinta." Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu dengan suara teredam namun Chanyeol masih mendengarkan begitu jelas. Tajam menusuk ke hatinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun perlahan dan memandangnya. Jari-jarinya beralih menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan menelusuri sepanjang pipinya yang lembut. Chanyeol tidak ingat ada lawan main wanitanya yang punya kulit selembut milik Baekhyun. Pipinya juga merona alami, kemerah-merahan seperti bunga yang mekar. Bibirnya, ahh… Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan.

"Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu, bahkan kau mungkin tidak menyadari itu."

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lagi seolah itu candu baginya.

"Kau harus selalu melihatnya, Baek."

Tangan Chanyeol turun dan mengusap pelan bibir Baekhyun. Permukaannya yang lembab membawa getaran tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang sudah lama membuka rumahnya untukmu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun,

"atau ingin menjadi rumah penuh cinta bagimu."

Tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. Semua tertaut seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hanya saja tak ada yang menahan pikiran mereka, membuka sepenuh hati dalam pangutan yang sarat emosi. Semakin dalam dan menggugah hal lain untuk segera keluar.

Semua seolah terpecah disana, pijaran kerlap-kerlip bagai lampu perkotaan muncul diambang batas kenikmatan mereka.

Mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya merayu, menenangkan. Dan mungkin saja Baekhyun hanya terbawa kesadaran yang nyaris hilang. Tapi mereka telah melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

hello Celebrity Scandal is back!

akhirnya setelah sekian lama Jun bisa up lagi

maaf kalau ada typo atau cerita yang mungkin gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian

but, Jun mau say Thank you buat yang masih mau join walau ditinggal satu bulan lebih

sebagai author Jun berharap bisa up secara rutin tapi memang sulit karena keterbatasan waktu.

happy reading all~~

.

.

.

thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. Ada rasa kantuk dan sedikit pening pada kepalanya, namun itu tak membuat ia kunjung membuka mata dengan sempurna. Rasa pegal dan perih juga menjalar disekitaran pinggul hingga pantatnya, juga kakinya yang terasa kram. Udara dingin menyentuh kulit dadanya tapi di bagian lain, terutama telinga kanannya, ada udara hangat yang berhembus pelan. Sedikit ia membuka mata dan melirik balkon didekatnya yang memancarkan sinar matahari seperti pagi yang kemarin. Menyenangkan bisa melihat pagi lagi, pikirnya, kecuali keheranannya pada warna gorden yang berubah menjadi putih dan tiba-tiba selimutnya juga terasa lebih lembut dan berat.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya terasa lebih menusuk tatkala ia menoleh pada sisi kanan dan menemukan Chanyeol disebelahnya, dengan tangan melingkar ditubuhnya. Sontak Baekhyun terkejut dan bangun dari sana, namun yang ia dapatkan malah rasa sakit luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di karpet. Suaranya cukup gaduh hingga Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan sigap duduk di ranjang.

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat, mungkin saja masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi. Atau saja saling tertegun melihat sesuatu yang lain, seperti dada bidang Chanyeol yang terlihat mengagumkan atau mungkin tubuh telanjang bulat milik Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun. Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang 'sadar' dari situasi tersebut langsung menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?!" Baekhyun berteriak lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan kostum boxer berwarna hitam.

"Mana aku tau! aku sudah terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol barangkali lebih terkejut karena ia bangun oleh suara dentuman dan yang ia lihat pertama kali saat membuka mata adalah Baekhyun yang bersimpuh di karpet dengan keadaan telanjang. Pikirannya masih butuh waktu untuk membawa ingatan pada kejadian sebelum ini. Bahkan tubuh Chanyeol masih menegang sejak ia sedikit melihat adik kecil milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini saat aku mabuk!"

Mabuk. Seketika Chanyeol ingat kilasan acara minum mereka kemarin malam. Baekhyun yang mabuk berat sedang kesadarannya tinggal setengah. Chanyeol ingat ciuman itu, namun setelahnya ia benar-benar tak bisa mengingat apapun. Kecuali sesuatu yang lain.

Chanyeol langsung merangsak masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Seketika ia teringat saat memapah Baekhyun ke kamar, mendorongnya ke ranjang, dan menyelesaikan sisa ciuman mereka saat di meja makan. Hanya sejauh itu yang ia ingat, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa memastikan, mungkin saja mereka memang melakukan yang lebih dari itu, namun bisa saja tidak.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dengan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun, pria itu sudah tidak ada disana. Baju milik Baekhyun dilantai juga sudah hilang bersama dengan selimut yang ada di dekat pintu. Baekhyun sudah pergi dari sana namun Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat untuk mengejarnya karena mungkin Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk ini.

Chanyeol memungut selimut di lantai dan menempatkannya di ranjang. Namun sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatiannya. Bercak darah di sprei putihnya, dengan bekas pelepasan yang berceceran disekitarnya.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia serasa melihat masa lalu, sumber masalahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan kini Chanyeol ada dalam situasi yang sama, melupakan malam yang telah ia lewati.

Dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain berbaring di ranjangnya dan melamun. Tentu pukulan berat baginya karena bagaimanapun ia telah kehilangan 'miliknya' dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Jika saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu mungkin ia tidak akan menerima tawaran Chanyeol kemarin malam.

Terlepas dari itu, Baekhyun punya prasangka dalam pikirannya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol memang merencanakan ini sebelumnya, membawanya untuk tidur. Hal gila lain ada di pikiran Baekhyun, yaitu bagaimana jika Chanyeol merekam semuanya dan menggunakan hal itu untuk pelicin skandal?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk di kepalanya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin menyebar video pornonya hanya untuk menghilangkan rumor. Itu sama saja merusak karirnya dalam sekali waktu.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di nakasnya. Dia memasuki dial dan menelepon Kyungsoo. satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya Kyungsoo saja. Baekhyun tidak tau apa respon Kyungsoo nanti saat tau bahwa kali pertama Baekhyun sudah diambil dengan cara 'tidak sadar' . Kyungsoo bisa saja memakinya, namun yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkannya. Lagipula ia butuh obat untuk lubangnnya dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membawakan benda itu untuknya.

Hingga dua kali panggilan, sambungan itu tidak kunjung diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyerah dan memilih mengirim pesan untuk datang beserta makanan dan sejenis salep penghilang luka.

Dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari sekitaran pantat dan punggungnya, Baekhyun tertatih keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur setelah mengenakan bathrobe putih miliknya. Ia butuh minuman hangat untuk meredakan efek alkohol semalam. Baekhyun pikir satu cangkir teh hangat bisa sedikit meredam emosinya. Aroma teh yang menenangkan menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Baekhyun, serta beberapa sendok madu juga terdengar tidak buruk. Namun ketika Baekhyun mendapati kotak tehnya kosong rasanya saat itu pula ia seperti meledak. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana kesialan bisa menimpanya secara berturut.

"Tenang Baekhyun, tenang." Baekhyun bergumam, berusaha meredam dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya berbaring di sofa, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Entah kantuk atau efek alkohol, Baekhyun merasakan ingin tidur lagi.

Dering bel terdengar tepat sepuluh menit sejak Baekhyun berhasil memasuki alam mimpinya lagi. Baekhyun seperti baru saja menutup mata dan tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dari tidurnya. Tidak perlu diperjelas bahwa itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, namun saat mengingat tentang Kyungsoo ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Wajah Chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali menyembul setelah pintu terbuka. Tidak ada Kyungsoo disana, apalagi bungkusan besar yang Baekhyun inginkan. Chanyeol dengan kaos dan sekotak wadah makan siang berwarna biru cerah di tangannya. Baekhyun mendorong pintunya lagi, bermaksud untuk menutupnya, namun Chanyeol lebih kuat sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu." Baekhyun dengan tenaga yang terbatas berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menuju pintu. Tidak tau bahwa dorongan itu bukan apa-apa untuk Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku, Baek. Ku pikir kita perlu untuk bicara."

"Ku pikir tidak."

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, "Ini bukan masalah biasa, aku mohon dengarkan aku." Chanyeol kemudian membawa tangan Baekhyun pada genggamannya.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun yang Chanyeol pikir berarti sebuah persetujuan. Maka ia segera meletakan kotak makan di meja vas dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lainnya dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tau kau mungkin sangat terkejut,..."

"Marah."

"Apa?"

"Aku marah."

Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan sebelum ia akhirnya berkata, "Ahh.. baiklah.. Aku tau kau mungkin sangat marah dengan kejadian tadi." mengoreksi kata disana, "Tapi dengarkan penjelasanku, Baek."

"Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang kemarin malam,tapi jika kita telanjang saat bangun bukan berarti kita telah melakukannya." Saat mengatakannya, Chanyeol malah membayangkan sisa sperma dan bercak darah di ranjangnya. Sedikit kebohongan yang harus Chanyeol tutupi.

"Omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa aku membenarkannya sedangkan lubangku terluka."

"Benarkah? jadi kita…."

"Ya. Kita sudah melakukannya, Chan."

Chanyeol memasang wajah terkejutnya, walau kenyataannya ia tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Tidak tau dalam pikirannya sudah kacau, kebingungan bagaimana menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa sangat sakit? aku bisa membantumu mengobati."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar, tidak peduli bagaimana tangan Chanyeol nyaris terbentur sisihan meja. "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, sialan! pergilah dan jangan kembali kemari!"

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun selain itu dan pergi menuju pintu. Ia pikir Baekhyun memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tidak peduli berapa kali pun Chanyeol meminta maaf. Ketika ia menyentuh daun pintu, bersamaan dengan itu juga terdengar rintihan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun memegang perutnya hingga tubuhnya bersimpuh di lantai. Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun. Hanya melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol didera rasa panik yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyunie.." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada rengkuhannya sembari mengusap wajah Baekhyun berulang kali. Tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah rintihan yang berganti dengan isakan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar." Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di kaki Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan sekali angkat, membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun ke kamar dan membaringkannya disana. Chanyeol segera merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang ia pikir bisa membantu.

"Sa.. Sak.. Sakit.." Baekhyun terus merintih sembari memegang perutnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sembari memegang tangan Baekhyun yang basah dengan keringat. "Baekhyunie, aku disini." Chanyeol mengelus sekitar wajah pucat Baekhyun. Melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun hingga pria mungil itu memejamkan mata sungguh membuat Chanyeol merasa sakit pula. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk ini.

"Sayang, katakan, dimana bagian yang sakit? aku akan memijatnya." Chanyeol tidak berpikir bahwa tawarannya benar-benar bisa mengurangi rasa sakit, namun setidaknya membuat Baekhyun meresponnya terdengar jauh lebih baik, itu berarti Baekhyun masih dalam kesadarannya.

Chanyeol dengan gelisah melirik ponselnya beberapa kali, mengecek waktu yang seperti tidak berjalan agar ia bisa memastikan orang yang ia tunggu segera datang. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berangsur lebih tenang, tapi ia seperti nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan telaten Chanyeol menyeka keringat di wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol sejenak berpikir, mungkin saja kemarin menjadi malam paling luar biasa bagi Chanyeol karena bisa menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Bukannya ia merasa senang telah melakukan hal buruk, hanya saja berpikir bagaimana kulit lembut Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan tangannya, itu bisa membuatnya nyaris gila. Dan bibir milik Baekhyun bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilewatkan dengan mudah. Chanyeol sudah pernah mencicipi itu sebelumnya dan kini adalah godaan untuk mencobanya lagi. Baekhyun adalah adiktif terberat bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar terbawa pikirannya sendiri hingga ia benar-benar mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup pelipis pria itu. "Baekhyunie.." Kemudian beralih pada pipinya yang memerah, "Jangan sakit." dan Chanyeol memandang bibir pucat Baekhyun sebelum menyatukan milik mereka dalam kecupan hangat. "Karena hatiku juga terasa sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, di dalam pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang siapa pria menyedihkan yang sekarang terbaring di depannya dan Park Chanyeol, sepupunya, yang tidak berhenti bertanya 'apa dia baik-baik saja?'

Sehun tidak berspekulasi apapun selain bahwa pria ini mungkin penting bagi Chanyeol, karena Sehun memastikan itu dari bagaimana Chanyeol meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya datang secepat mungkin. Sehun ingin sekali memaki pria jakung itu mengingat hari ini ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Tapi disisi lain Sehun tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol menelepon dengan panik, seolah itu terdengar benar-benar genting.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun ingin menulikan pendengarannya ketika kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol lagi. Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa paham dengan sekali tanya, namun ia butuh waktu untuk menganalisis kondisi pria kecil ini.

"Dia baik."

Chanyeol sedikit berdecak kesal, dia butuh jawaban yang lebih detail.

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Lalu?"

"Sialan kau Sehun! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku?!"

"Lalu kau butuh jawaban seperti apa, bodoh?!"

"Jelaskan aku sesuatu!"

Sehun membuang napas kasar, berusaha memendam rasa kesal pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. "Dia mengalami kram perut ringan. Sejauh ini tidak berbahaya. Apapun yang ia lakukan sebelum ini pasti membuat otot perutnya berkontraksi berkali-kali."

Chanyeol merasa lega setelah mendengarnya. Itu berarti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol pikir penyebab Baekhyun kram adalah kemungkinan Baekhyun yang 'keluar' berkali-kali. Jika dilihat dari bercak yang tertinggal di ranjang kamarnya itu mungkin saja benar.

"Siapa pria ini?"

"Dia tetanggaku." Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata kau punya rasa kepedulian." Sehun melontarkan kalimat yang taunya adalah sindiran untuk Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena ia tahu Sehun juga orang yang tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang ilain. Jadi ia hanya memandang Sehun yang tengah menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Ini obat yang harus kau tebus."

"Tidak bisakah kau saja yang mengambilnya?"

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, membiarkan mata mereka bertemu dan menyalurkan rasa kesal.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, sialan! Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan terima kasih walau aku sudah berbaik hati datang kemari."

Sehun segera pergi dari sana dan Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin untuknya keluar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disini. Lagipula sangat beresiko jika ia bertemu dengan media atau fans di bawah sana.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun lagi dan mendapati pria kecil itu masih betah menutup mata. Chanyeol mendekat dan menyamankan dirinya duduk di sisihan ranjang dekat Baekhyun.

Tidak tau kapan terakhir kali ia bisa melihat Baekhyun terlelap. Mungkin kemarin? Atau mungkin memang sudah lama sejak yang ia ingat. Dalam pikirannya, masa lalunya, Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Masih cantik seperti yang ia ingat.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyusuri wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa sebab rasa hangat yang nyaman mengalir hingga dadanya berdesir. Rasa dari kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan artinya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengotorimu, Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pada genggamannya. Mengecup pelan tangan pria kecilnya, tidak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Dia begitu memuji Baekhyun, menjadikannya seseorang yang berharga selama ini.

"Baekhyunie, jangan benci aku." Chanyeol berbicara didepan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini. Tolong jangan menjauh dariku." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun sebelum turun ke dagunya dan mengangkat sedikit wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandang sekali lagi bibir Baekhyun, seolah mencari keberanian. "Karena mungkin," Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya,"aku masih mencintaimu." Lalu akhirnya menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar tawa dari lantai bawah, mungkin itu datang dari ruang keluarga. Dia ada di kamar sekarang, sedang berbaring. Sekitarannya terasa besar dan jarak pandangnya menggelap. Hanya niat hatinya yang membuat ia tetap berjalan keluar kamar dan melongok ke bawah untuk mendapati disana ada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang tertawa. Seolah menyadari adanya Baekhyun, mereka melihat Baekhyun dari bawah dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyunie.." suara ibunya menggema lembut dan Baekhyun secara reflek berlari ke arah tangga di dekatnya. Namun badannya terasa berat seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tidak bergerak.

Sekitarnya berubah lebih gelap, samar, dan akhirnya menghilang. Namun panggilan dari ibunya semakin menggema seolah itu rekaman yang berulang dan sangat dekat. Satu tarikan napas panjang membawa Baekhyun pada gelap yang sesungguhnya sebelum matanya terbuka dan digantikan oleh atap putih yang familiar. Perlahan kesadaran mulai pulih, begitu pula dengan pikirannya yang berhasil menangkap bahwa sekarang ia ada di kamarnya sendiri. Rasanya berat untuk bangun karena bagaimanapun ia masih ingin menemui ibunya. Walau mimpi hanya imajinasi, namun itu cukup mengobati kerinduan Baekhyun pada ibunya.

Perlahan, rasa pegal di sekujur badannya mulai terasa. Itu mengalihkan segala pikiran Baekhyun pada ingatan sejak kemarin malam. Dia tidak tau bahwa seks ternyata sangat menyakitkan, terlebih untuk laki-laki yang ada di bawah sepertinya. Entah karena ini adalah kali pertamanya atau memang ia dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan kasar, yang pasti rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyiksa Baekhyun.

Tentang pria itu, kini Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dimana Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu persis Chanyeol ada di dekatnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Apa pria itu segera pergi setelah ia pingsan? tapi Baekhyun pikir ia tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri ke atas ranjang. Atau mungkin itu Kyungsoo? tapi itu lebih mustahil karena badan Kyungsoo lebih kecil darinya. Lagipula sepertinya Kyungsoo belum datang.

Ini mungkin sudah masuk waktu sore melihat keadaan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke jendelanya. Dan Baekhyun penasaran apakah Kyungsoo akan datang dengan pesanan yang ia minta. Baekhyun melongok ke arah nakas dan meraih ponselnya yang ada disana. Disana tertera satu pesan dari Kyungsoo yang dikirim dua jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _Aku sedang sibuk membantu bos ku :)_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Satu balasan singkat yang membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

 _Benarkah?_

.

.

Baekhyun mengetikan balasan lagi. Ia pikir mungkin bukan Kyungsoo yang membalas pesan itu. Kyungsoo nya nyaris tidak pernah menggunakan emoticon apapun dalam pesannya.

.

.

 _Maaf Baek. Jongin menahan ku ponsel ku seharian. Ia ingin aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Aku mungkin tidak bisa pergi menemuimu karena Jongin memintaku untuk lembur di rumahnya._

.

.

Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk membalasnya dan meletakan ponsel itu kembali ke nakas. Lalu pikirnya bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari masalah ini? Dia tentu butuh makan, mandi, dan beraktifitas lainnya. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lagi ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan Park Chanyeol berdiri disana. Dan segala tanya Baekhyun seolah lenyap. Pria itu mengenakan masker dan jaket panjang, mungkin saja ia baru keluar.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun seraya meletakan beberapa obat yang ia ambil dari kantung jaketnya ke atas nakas.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun dan malah terpaku pada pergerakan Park Chanyeol saat melepas masker dan jaketnya. Pria itu melempar jaketnya ke sofa untuk kemudian duduk di atas ranjang dan balik memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bahwa Chanyeol banyak berkeringat. Bahkan rambutnya basah dan keringatnya seperti mengalir di lehernya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu ikut melihat badannya dan ia menemukan kaosnya telah basah yang membuat bentuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk menahan kekehannya.

"Aku harus berlari ke apotek untuk membelikanmu obat. Tapi orang-orang diluar sana seolah menahanku, jadi satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa pulang hanya kabur."

Baekhyun masih dalam mode berbaringnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi Chanyeol pikir mungkin saja Baekhyun masih merasa lemas. Chanyeol kemudian pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan Baekhyun makanan yang telah ia siapkan. Namun sebelum itu ia memasukannya ke dalam microwave. Sembari menunggu, Chanyeol menyeduh teh panas yang ia ambil dari apartemennya. Teh ini adalah teh buatan rumah dan ibunya selalu rutin mengirimnya ke tempat Chanyeol. Ibunya juga mengajarinya bagaimana cara membuat teh ala keluarga Park sehingga setiap Chanyeol membuat teh dari ibunya, ia merasa kembali ke rumah.

"Aku memasak bubur untukmu."

Chanyeol meletakan nampan di nakas saat kembali ke kamar lalu menyusun beberapa bantal di punggung Baekhyun agar pria kecil itu bisa makan dengan nyaman. Setelah itu, ia mengambil cangkir teh panas dan membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya.

"Aku harap teh ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Kemudian, Chanyeol perlahan mulai mengambil suapan kecil di sendok dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan perlahan memasukan bubur itu ke mulutnya dan lidahnya dengan cepat menangkap bahwa rasanya enak, sesuai dengan selera Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menyuapi Baekhyun secara terus-menerus.

"Tadi pagi aku ingin memberimu bubur sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi kau malah pingsan. Jadi siang ini aku membuat bubur yang baru lagi. Dan yang terjadi kau bangun sesore ini."

Baekhyun tidak memberi komentar apapun. Ia masih mengunyah bubur sembari menanti suapan Chanyeol berikutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah buburnya masih enak, tapi, melihatmu makan seperti itu membuat aku senang."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terpaku dengan itu. Matanya perlahan ikut menyipit bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang ikut tertarik.

"Manis sekali." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun lembut yang membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Tangan besar Chanyeol yang hangat sangat terasa nyaman.

"Ini sendok terakhirmu, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol memberi suapan terakhir pada Baekhyun dan pria kecil itu menerima dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol kemudian keluar untuk meletakan mangkuk kotor di dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air putih. "Mari minum obatmu, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa butir obat dan memberinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang penurut. Ia menelan semua obatnya walau kenyataannya ia sedikit memiliki masalah dengan obat berbentuk pil. Namun Chanyeol membantunya, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya harus menelannya dengan cepat agar rasa pahitnya tidak terasa.

Chanyeol kemudian membereskan semua 'kekacauan' dan membawanya ke dapur. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih nyaman dengan diamnya yang seolah memberi ganjalan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa protes hanya karena Baekhyun diam. Lagipula ia pikir Baekhyun sudah cukup memberi interaksi sebagai kode bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan yang terpenting Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mulai memaafkannya.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" Chanyeol memberi tawaran pada Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun ingin. Namun untuk berdiri ia pikir tidak akan sanggup. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memandikan?"

Membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol memandang tubuh telanjangnya membuat Baekhyun merona tanpa sadar. Itu mungkin akan sangat memalukan. Maka Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, bahkan lebih ribut dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya, tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun yang merona jauh lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya. "Baiklah jika kau menolak. Lagipula kau tidak mandi pun tetap terlihat cantik."

Taunya kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia tau itu hanya kalimat omong kosong dari Chanyeol, namun nampaknya ia merasa tersanjung.

"Oke, istirahatlah. Jika kau butuh aku, aku ada di ruang tengah." Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar pada Baekhyun sebelum pria itu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Chan…" Cicitan Baekhyun dari balik selimut menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Eumm.. bisakah kau temani aku sebentar?"

"Tentu."

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ranjang dan duduk di tepiannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkam dirinya di dalam selimut, sesungguhnya ia menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sedikit memalukan saat ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya, apalagi saat ini Chanyeol terus menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahan," Chanyeol beralih mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "jika ada seseorang yang menggemaskan seperti ini."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan senyum, dan gagal. Chanyeol tentu menyadari itu dan ia memang berniat menggoda. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, berusaha menjahili pria kecil itu lebih jauh lagi. Namun yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Baekhyun yang menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya kecupan singkat dan itu berakhir begitu saja.

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya. Wajah yang memerah dan mata menggemaskan yang menatapnya, tentu tidak bisa Chanyeol lewatkan begitu saja.

Perlahan Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apapun selain menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dalam hatinya, melakukan dengan penuh emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Itu mungkin seperti rindu atau cinta yang menggebu namun ada setitik kesedihan di dalamnya.

Dan Baekhyun seolah melepaskan semua batasan. Tidak peduli bagaimana akal sehatnya berteriak, namun ia seolah akan meledak oleh kebahagiaan saat itu juga. Hingga ia merasa akan menangis di sela ciumannya, namun tidak ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum kali pertama seolah Baekhyun bisa memberi gebrakan pada dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan hatinya merasa begitu dicintai oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello Celebrity scandal is back!

Akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih bisa up lagi.

Setelah dihadang kesibukan plus dua kali drop.

Jun gak berharap masih ada yg ngikutin cerita ini. Tapi gak ada alasan buat Jun gak lanjutin storynya. Karena ketika udh up suatu cerita mau gak mau memang harus selesai.

Thank u buat yg review chap sebelumnya dan ditunggu untuk review chap ini.

Dan kemungkinan next chapter akan muncul cewe yang dihamili sm Chanyeol. Tp ini Jun gak janji, karena setiap chap word nya Jun batesin jadi belum tau bisa kemuat atau nggak.

.

.

.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ada di meja panas. Ruangan dengan dinding kaca itu berubah menjadi neraka. Baekhyun yakin ini masih pukul dua dini hari, namun terasa seperti matahari sedang menaungi kepalanya. Lampu di langit-langit itu terang, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun mendapat pencerahan setelah lama berpikir. Sebab, Itu berkat satu kertas kontrak yang ada di depan Baekhyun. Isinya nominal berkisar belasan juta won dengan tinta yang dicetak tebal.

"Bagaimana tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa tawaran dari Golden Ent kali ini benar-benar menggiurkan. Melihat deretan angka itu seketika membuat Baekhyun silau. Uang adalah godaan terberat untuknya, apalagi jika bisa ia dapatkan secara langsung setelah membubuhi tanda tangan disana.

"Berapa banyak lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mereka bahkan berani menaikan bayarannya sedang angka yang sekarang saja membuat jantungnya nyaris keluar karena kegirangan. Tidak memungkiri bahwa matanya kini berbinar-binar.

"Berapa yang bisa aku dapat sebagai tambahan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada staff di

depannya, nadanya sedikit menantang.

"Berapa pun yang kau mau jika kau bisa menyelesaikan skandal ini." seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di ujung meja ikut menyahuti.

Yoona . Seorang aktris, model, dan penyanyi tersohor korea. Dengan paras bak seorang dewi membuatnya digadang-gadang menjadi wanita paling cantik di korea. Sepanjang karirnya yang nyaris lima belas tahun mengudara, ia menguasai banyak bidang yang membuat namanya tak pernah hilang pamor walau banyak pendatang baru yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Bisa dibilang Yoona adalah Park Chanyeol versi wanita, atau mungkin sebaliknya? Sebab, mereka adalah dua figur paling tersohor dalam dunia selebritas korea.

Ah, Baekhyun jadi teringat tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memiliki satu kontrak yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Entah sampai kapan dia akan bekerja untuk pria itu.

"Yoona-ssi, jika aku boleh tau, apa masalah yang harus aku selesaikan?"

Sebelum Yoona mengatakan sesuatu manajernya segera menyela. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sebelum kau sepakat dengan kerja sama ini." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah." Dia beralih lagi pada kertas didepannya, membacanya berulang kali dengan lebih teliti.

"Hanya dengan melihat angkanya, aku yakin ini mungkin sedikit rumit."

"Kau tau dengan jelas, tuan Byun." Manajer bernama Kim Jaehwan itu menimpali. Ia pun harap-harap cemas, bagaimana Baekhyun masih terus mempertimbangkannya sejauh ini.

Baekhyun tidak kunjung memberi jawaban. Dalam kepalanya ia memikirkan skandal apa yang kira-kira dihadapi oleh artis sekelas Yoona. Jika itu masalah yang cukup besar, mungkin Baekhyun akan memilih untuk mundur daripada mendapat resiko yang tinggi. Sedikit banyak ia belajar dari pekerjaannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang membuat hidupnya tidak setenang dulu.

"Bagaimana jika berikan aku waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkannya?"

Baekhyun bertukar pandang sejenak dengan orang-orang di depannya sebelum Jaehwan menyetujui hal itu dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabari kalian lagi lain waktu."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi hormat pada orang-orang di dalam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobi depan saat ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit heran menyadari bahwa Yoona mengikutinya hingga kemari.

"Ada apa Yoona-ssi?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, kita perlu bicara sebentar."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang belum kita bahas tadi?"

Yoona nampak memperhatikan sekitar, seperti memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka saat ini.

"Ini tentang masalahku." Yoona sedikit berbisik dan hal itu semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku."

Yoona memimpin jalan mereka menuju bagian belakang Gedung ini, tepatnya di depan Gudang yang cukup gelap dan sepi. Baekhyun sempat bergidik ngeri mengingat ia pernah mendengar rumor jika Gedung Golden Ent adalah salah satu kantor agensi yang menyimpan banyak cerita horor.

Yoona terlihat menarik napasnya dalam sebelum mulai bicara. "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh karena rasa penasarannya.

"Aku mengandung anak dari salah satu orang berpengaruh di korea. Aku meminta pertanggung jawabannya tapi dia menolak mentah-mentah. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, tapi si bodoh itu mulai membuat skandal untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya takut jika sebentar lagi ia akan membuat skandal untuk menjatuhkanku."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia mengeluarkan kekehan canggung. "Ya, itu sepertinya cukup berat. Tapi, apa bisa kau ulangi lagi, aku tidak paham." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengusak lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Yoona menggeram marah, nyaris saja mencekik Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan kekehan kecilnya. Tapi Yoona masih waras untuk menyadari bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Dengarkan. Aku hamil anak orang tersohor di Korea tapi dia tidak menerima bayi kami. Jadi dia mulai mengeluarkan berita untuk menutupi hal ini. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah ia akan membuat rumor buruk tentangku untuk balas dendam. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan itu. "Jika dia yang mungkin saja membuat rumor, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya tugasmu adalah melawan rumor apapun yang ia keluarkan. Jika rumornya menjatuhkanku, kau harus bisa membuat cerita untuk menepis hal itu."

Sedikit banyak cerita ini mengingatkannya tentang Chanyeol yang memiliki masalah sama dengan Yoona.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku sangat berharap kau mau menerima tawaran ini. Satu-satunya orang yang aku yakini bisa menyelesaikan ini adalah kau."

Hati Baekhyun sedikit teriris melihat bagaimana Yoona memohon padanya. Wanita yang biasanya terlihat ramah dan berkharisma di layar kaca, kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hati wanita tetaplah rapuh mau bagaimanapun sifat orangnya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Kasus ini cukup sulit, apalagi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku berhadapan. Aku juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar."

"Aku akan memberitahumu siapa ayah dari anak ku."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu dengan syarat kau berjanji untuk membantuku."

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa pria yang di maksud oleh Yoona namun logika melarangnya untuk ikut campur dengan urusan ini sebab resikonya mungkin tinggi.

"Ini mungkin akan jadi skandal yang paling fenomenal yang pernah kau dengar sepanjang hidupmu. Sangat disayangkan jika kau melewatkannya." Yoona mengatakan hal tersebut seolah memancing Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam masalahnya.

"Katakan, siapa?"

Yoona tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian ia mengikis jarak mereka berdua dan membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Udara lembut itu mengantar satu nama yang tidak asing pada telinga Baekhyun, bahkan cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ba..bba..bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, jangan bilang kau menolaknya?!"

Baekhyun masih dalam rasa keterkejutannya dan itu membuat Yoona sedikit khawatir jika pria itu menolak membantunya.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku!" Yoona meninggikan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun semakin dilanda kebigungan.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantumu. Itu..itu sangat sulit."

Yoona membulatkan matanya, seolah siap untuk mencerca Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Baekhyun menyelanya. "Ta..tta..tapi tenanglah. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan masalah ini pada siapapun. Aku berjanji."

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu sedangkan kau memang butuh berita untuk mencari keuntungan. Katakan, apa kau bisa dipercaya? Hah!" Yoona mulai merasa terancam. Mungkin keputusannya untuk mengejar Baekhyun adalah keputusan bodoh.

"Tidak Yoona-ssi. Aku benar-benar akan menyimpan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

Yoona tidak tau apakah ia benar-benar bisa melepaskan Baekhyun kali ini, namun melihat ekspresi serius Baekhyun seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Itu terserahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan itu. "Terima Kasih Yoona-ssi. Semoga masalahmu bisa segera diselesaikan. Dan kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam." Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Yoona dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi" tepat sebelum ia berbelok di sisi tembok, ia mendengar Yoona memanggilnya lagi.

"Aku berharap kau masih memikirkan hal ini lagi. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini untuk ku, maka lakukan ini demi bayiku. Aku tidak ingin dia dicampakan oleh ayahnya."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia bergegas keluar dari Gedung itu dan berjalan ke sembarang arah. Harusnya ia berada di depan Gedung Golden Ent dan mencari taxi untuk pulang namun ia malah berakhir duduk di halte sendirian.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyesakan dalam dadanya, ia tidak mampu lagi menghalau kenangan masa kecilnya.

Dan ia tahu betul rasa dicampakan oleh ayah kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepi pada sisihan dinding lift, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Aroma soju masih kentara disela-sela pakaiannya walau tidak pekat. Baekhyun beruntung, masih diberi akal untuk berpikir bahwa jika tadi ia minum lebih dari satu gelas maka ia tak akan bisa pulang. Alkohol memang bukan solusi untuk Baekhyun disaat pria itu terjebak masalah.

Dentingan lift memaksa ia segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Lorong remang menyambutnya segera setelah pintu terbuka. Ia seolah merambati dinding untuk sekedar membantunya menemukan jalan. Mendekati persimpangan, ia melihat segerombolan pria berdiri di dekat pintunya. Bukan, pintu Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain mematung di dekat sana dan menjaga agar badannya tetap tersembunyi di balik dinding.

Sedikit memicingkan mata saat sosok Chanyeol keluar dari sana. Pria itu sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya, bahkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Beberapa orang dengan setelan jas pergi menjauh, menjaga jarak, menyisakan seorang pria di depan Chanyeol. Mereka bersitatap, mungkin, sebab baekhyun tidak yakin akan itu—matanya berkunang—tapi suasananya terlihat buruk. Dan tak lama setelah mereka berbincang sebentar, Chanyeol masuk dengan membanting pintu. Baekhyun bahkan sedikit terbangun dari mabuknya karena terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka kemari." Buru-buru Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di balik pot tanaman yang tinggi saat rombongan kecil itu melewatinya dan hilang saat masuk ke lift. Tempatnya bersembunyi memang gelap—ditambah dia mabuk—tapi ia tak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari dengan siapa ia berpapasan.

Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, "Kebetulan yang mengejutkan." Baekhyun bergumam seraya pergi menuju pintu apartemennya. Sebelum ia masuk, ia melirik sebentar pintu tetangganya. Mungkin besok, ia harus bertanya sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kata besok yang ia lontarkan kemarin menjadi pagi yang berat. Ia kesulitan bangun karena rasa pening seolah membantingnya ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring lebih lama lagi. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia tetap harus bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi sebab rasa mual yang ia derita tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Harusnya aku tidak mampir untuk minum soju."

Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke ranjang dan menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Sesekali ia mengumpati dirinya yang tidak toleran pada alkohol jenis apapun. Laki-laki macam apa pikirnya, yang tidak bisa minum. Perutnya ia tekan lebih keras, kala gelombang mual kembali menghampirinya. Secepat yang ia bisa—walau membentur pintu—ia pergi ke toilet dan berjongkok disana untuk mengeluarkan isian perutnya yang nyatanya tidak ada apapun selain air.

"Rasanya aku sudah menghabiskan semua isian perutku." Gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan sekaplet obat pereda mabuk yang diberi Chanyeol dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pria itu, Baekhyun jadi ingat tentang sesuatu. Harusnya hari ini ia mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk mencari tau tentang kejadian kemarin malam.

Tentang pria kemarin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

Tidak pernah terlambat, tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, tidak pernah meminta naik gaji, dan yang terpenting selalu sopan pada atasan, mungkin.

"Ya Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau menyiram wajahku dengan air?"

Jongin memandang nanar ke arah kemejanya yang basah kuyup terguyur air mineral. Bahkan rambutnya yang telah ia tata rapi ke atas menjadi berantakan.

"Kau masih berani bertanya kenapa?!" Kyungsoo ikut bangkit dari kursi dan membuat alas duduknya itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Jongin masih mode berpikirnya dan Kyungsoo sibuk meredam amarah dan mereka seolah tidak menyadari telah menjadi tontonan orang-orang di kantin.

Jongin menyeringai, "Kau marah karena aku menyentuh pahamu?"

Kyungsoo berdesis marah. Menyentuh apanya? bahkan Jongin sudah mengelus pahanya sepanjang hari. Tidak, setiap hari. Ya, pria cabul yang sialnya adalah bosnya sudah melecehkan paha dan pantatnya. Ingat, setiap hari!

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar peduli tentang itu, namun semakin lama Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Jongin pikir laki-laki seperti apa dirinya?

Jongin tertawa remeh. Pandangan mata sayunya jatuh pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah padam. Mungkin si kecil memang marah, namun itu luar biasa menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

Jongin memutari meja, mendekat pada Kyungsoo untuk menempatkan bibirnya lebih dekat pada telinga penguin kecilnya. "Apa kau malu? kenapa wajahmu merah?" Dan Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan diri dengan itu.

"Ahh, aku tau." Jongin berbisik, "Apa kau terangsang?"

"Bedebah kau Jongin!" bersama dengan itu sebuah nampan menghantam wajah Jongin hingga pria itu tersungkur di tanah dengan suara ribut dari para pegawai walau nyatanya tak ada yang berani mendekat.

Kyungsoo segera pergi dengan langkah seribu dan Jongin bangkit dari lantai dengan tawa kecilnya.

Luar biasa sekali, batinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini akan sia-sia jika pria itu tidak ada di dalam."

Setelah perjuangan melawan rasa mabuknya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Chanyeol. Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersiap mengetuk ketika seorang pria yang ia cari muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hai Chan."

"Hai Baek."

"Apa kau akan pergi keluar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mampir ke tempatmu. Ku pikir kita sudah lama tidak duduk dan mengobrol."

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol memasang smirk andalannya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memasang wajah masam. Walaupun dalam hatinya ada debaran yang memuncak.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam diikuti Baekhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memasak makanan. Jadi, aku akan meyelesaikannya lebih dulu."

Chanyeol menghilang di balik dinding dapur, menyisakan Baekhyun yang membuat tour kecil dengan matanya. Di sudut sana, dekat jendela, ia melihat meja yang pernah menjadi saksi saat ia mabuk bersama Chanyeol hingga berakhir berdua di ranjang.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan malam itu. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol datang dari dapur dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa makanan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Terserahmu!"

Chanyeol mulai menata satu-persatu makanan di meja, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tatapan laparnya. Setelah Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat di meja dan meraih mangkuk nasi disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makan tentu saja."

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun atau apa? ini bukan untukmu."

Chanyeol merebut mangkok dari tangan Baekhyun hingga pria kecil itu bersungut sebal.

"Tapi disini ada dua mangkuk nasi."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol pura-pura tak peduli dan memilih untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Chanyeolli pelit."

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya sebal. Ia belum makan apapun hari ini dan sekarang di sampingnya, sedang ada seseorang yang makan dengan lahap. Dasar Chanyeol! Jika bukan karena ia ingin menggali informasi, mungkin ia sudah pergi dari sini.

"Yeol.."

"Hmm?"

"Kemarin aku melihat seseorang datang kesini malam-malam."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas dari menyuap nasi dan menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun hingga si mungil terkejut.

"Kau pasti menguping."

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, "Tidak.. aku tidak." Dengan tangannya yang berusaha mendorong wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tau dia siapa?"

"Ya!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tau. Biarpun ia mabuk, ia masih bisa menyadari bahwa Choi Siwon, seorang politikus sekaligus pengusaha terhormat di korea, lewat di depannya. Itu cukup mengejutkan, namun disisi lain merupakan keuntungan bagi Baekhyun, sebab Choi Siwon adalah orang yang telah menghamili Yoona.

Bisa dibilang, ini bisa menjadi pertanda baik jika ternyata Chanyeol mengenalnya.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat." Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya, sedang Baekhyun masih tetap diam. Hingga saat mangkuk Chanyeol telah tandas, ia meraih mangkuk kedua dan menyuap nasi nya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh makan."

"Tidak boleh jika bukan dari tanganku."

"Aku masih punya tangan jika kau lupa!" Dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak senang. Entah kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapat perlakuan manis dari pria paling tampan di korea ini.

"Kau selalu saja berteriak." Chanyeol menjejalkan nasi ke mulut Baekhyun yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh si kecil. Walau diselingi gerutuan, Baekhyun tetap melahap semua suapan dari Chanyeol. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi bahwa makanan buatan Chanyeol sangat lezat dan cocok dengan seleranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Choi Siwon?"

Chanyeol memberi suapa besar pada Baekhyun sebelum menjawab dengan ringan, "Dia suami ibuku."

"APA?!"

"Yak Baekhyunie, kenapa kau menyemburkan nasimu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dalam kepalanya masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Yoona mengaku bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak dari Siwon yang merupakan suami dari ibu Chanyeol dan itu berarti pria itu adalah anak dari Siwon.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan takdirnya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang memiliki masalah yang sama.

"Apa keluarga mereka memang punya gen suka menghamili?"

Namun dari banyak hal yang tidak Baekhyun pahami adalah kenapa marga Chanyeol dan Siwon berbeda?

Disaat ia larut dalam pemikirannya, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan Nayeon adalah orang yang ada disana.

"Oppa." Nayeon dengan segera menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukan yang membuat Baekhyun mundur selangkah.

"Hiks.. Oppa.."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun menarik pelukan Nayeon dan mendapati wajah adiknya sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Tolong aku.."

Baekhyun membawa Nayeon ke ruang tengah, kemudian ia mengambil segelas air untuk Nayeon. Berharap bahwa adiknya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sekarang katakan. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Ak..aku.. sebenarnya aku hamil."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku hamil."

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar. Apalagi ini?

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di sofa. Ia tidak bisa mengatakanan apapun lagi. Rasa sedih dalam hatinya seketika membuncah. Ia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Nayeon adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai keluarga. Terlepas dari apapun yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa membenci Nayeon.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Nayeon hanya diam dan menunduk dalam. Dan Baekhyun yang menjadi tidak sabaran semakin menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Katakan, siapa ayahnya?!"

Satu isakan keluar dari bibir Nayeon, bersamaan dengan bel pintunya yang berbunyi. Baekhyun melempar tatapan menuntut sebelum pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Chanyeol."

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ponselmu yang tertinggal."

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku tidak sadar sudah meninggalkannya di tempatmu."

"Chanyeol." Itu bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Nayeon yang tengah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Nayeon?"

Baekhyun memandang bingung ke arah dua orang di depannya. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Mereka masih diam, namun dengan pandangan saling beradu. Hingga Nayeon menjadi orang pertama yang bereaksi dengan memeluk Baekhyun dan mengatakan, "Dia oppa! Dia yang melakukannya padaku!"

Baekhyun seolah kehilangan napas saat itu juga, bersama tangisan Nayeon yang makin menjadi.

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, mencari jawaban. Namun diamnya Chanyeol seolah membenarkan semua.

Dan sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun tiba-tiba serasa runtuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Celebrity Scandal is back!**

 **Jun tau cerita ini mengecewakan, but daripada nggak dilanjutin**

 **sekian.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seberapa besar manusia bisa menahan masalah dalam hidup sendirian?

Jika hati adalah bunga, maka Baekhyun adalah bunga yang tumbuh di tepi jalan. Diguyur air hujan, di terjang kendaraan lalu lalang, disapu debu yang berterbangan, namun sampai kini ia masih bisa bertahan.

Tidak ada masalah yang besar, kecuali jika kau membuatnya semakin sulit. Itu terpatri dalam kepala Baekhyun sejak dulu. Namun kini ia seolah ciut ditelan kegelisahan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Naluri keberaniannya sirna pada sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah ia sangka.

Menatap wajah Nayeon di depannya membuat ia tak kuasa berbicara lagi. Seseorang yang ingin ia jaga sepenuh hati, yang ia elukan sebagai keluarga satu-satunya, harus menghadapi jalan yang sulit.

Disamping Nayeon, Chanyeol duduk dengan perasaan tak kalah gelisah. Matanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bereaksi.

Baekhyun tau itu. Namun apakah ia bisa mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Chanyeol sedang hatinya seakan patah hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayah dari bayi adiknya.

"Nayeon, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu."

"Tapi oppa, aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa."

"Nayeon, aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau! aku masih ingin disini."

"Ku bilang pergi sekarang!"

Nayeon tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun membentaknya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun semarah ini. Nayeon mengemasi tasnya dan keluar dari sana, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia memandang sejenak wajah pria itu. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini menjejakan bayangannya di otak Baekhyun. Pria yang memberinya sedikit kehangatan di tengah dunia nya yang dingin dan kejam.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol hingga pria itu tersungkur di lantai. Chanyeol hampir bangkit namun hantaman kembali menyapa wajahnya beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam. Sebab ia tahu seberapa marah Baekhyun dari pukulan yang diterimanya. .

"Bajingan kau Chanyeol!" Satu tendangan seperti hadiah besar melayang ke perut Chanyeol hingga pria itu terbatuk. Namun Baekhyun seperti sudah kehilangan hati untuk berhenti. Ia melakukannya dengan bertubi, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang berderai.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada adikku?"

"Kau sebut dirimu pria? Hah?!"

Chanyeol merasa sendinya nyaris lepas saat berusaha duduk dan bersandar pada badan sofa. Demi apapun, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri. Tidak tau berapa pukulan yang ia terima, yang jelas ia merasa ini belum cukup untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di sofa. Pria kecil itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, pundaknya berguncang. Isakan itu terdengar pilu di telinga Chanyeol, hingga ia berpikir sekejam apa dia hingga melukai perasaan malaikat seperti Baekhyun?

Dengan langkah tertatih, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya perlahan merambat ke punggung Baekhyun dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun. Hanya saja isakannya semakin kencang, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa teriris.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya limbung saat berusaha bangun dari ranjang. Dengan tertatih ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menunduk ke dalam kloset. Isi perutnya seolah berlomba-lomba melompat keluar dan menyisakan perutnya yang kosong.

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat gelombang nyeri menyerang kepalanya. Dia tidak ingat berapa gelas yang ia habiskan semalam. Namun itu cukup membuatnya tak berdaya pagi ini.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring dan diam diatas ranjang. Sesekali ia menilik ponselnya, dan menemukan banyak pesan dari Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin bicara dengannya.

Tentu Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Sejak kejadian saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Daripada merasa marah, ada sesuatu yang lain dan itu membuat ia merasa berkali-kali lebih sedih.

Nayeon juga tidak tinggal diam. Sejak mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal Chanyeol, Nayeon selalu datang berkunjung. Gadis itu akan datang pagi-pagi sekali ke tempat Baekhyun dan saat beranjak siang ia akan mengunjungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak bisa berkutik dengan itu, mau bagaimanapun Nayeon tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Oppa.." pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakan Nayeon yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Nayeon mendudukan diri di samping Baekhyun dan menyentuh dahi pria itu. "Kau demam." dia memekik kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya efek mabuk semalam."

"Tidak..tidak.. oppa harus menemui dokter. Sudah beberapa hari oppa terlihat tidak sehat."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau yang harusnya menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau sedang hamil." Baekhyun dengan lembut mengusap surai adik perempuannya.

"Hari ini aku dan Chanyeol oppa akan pergi memeriksakan bayi kami."

"Benarkah? Wah itu bagus. Kau harus sering-sering pergi ke dokter." Baekhyun berusaha terlihat antusias walau kenyataannya seperti ada yang runtuh dalam dadanya.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa benar oppa bekerja untuk Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandar ke ranjang. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk oppa yang menyamar jadi.. eumm.. pacar lelakinya."

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Nayeon semuanya. Namun Chanyeol sudah melakukannya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol oppa ingin menghindariku? Apa dia tidak mau mengakui kalau bayi di perutku adalah anaknya?"

Baekhyun menatap raut sedih adiknya. Ia mendesah berat, mau bagaimanapun ia kasihan pada Nayeon. Dia adalah korban, namun Chanyeol berusaha menutupi itu dengan skandal buatannya sendiri. Dia juga kakak laki-laki yang tidak berguna.

"Oppa, apa oppa juga benci padaku? Kenapa oppa tega membantu Chanyeol untuk menutupi perbuatannya?"

Nayeon mulai terisak dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk gadis itu.

"Maafkan oppa."

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Namun rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Oppa, tolong bantu aku. Aku ingin Chanyeol oppa mengakui bayi ini."

Baekhyun membelai surai Nayeon, "Aku akan berusaha."

"Oppa berjanjilah padaku. Aku tidak ingin bayiku dicampakan ayahnya… hiks.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nayeon dan rasa sakit itu seolah menjalar pada dirinya. Memikirkan nasib adiknya dan perasaan kalut yang ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit hari itu sepi. Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti seorang perawat yang mengantarkannya ke ruang dokter. Hari ini ia akan check kesehatan.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Dokter Oh akan segera menemui anda."

Perawat itu kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih yang lengkap dengan brankar dan meja dokter disana. Baekhyun duduk di depan meja dokter sembari mengadakan tur kecil dengan matanya. Hingga tak lama seseorang masuk dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil.

"Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Baekhyun menatap heran pada dokter muda. Dalam kepalanya berusaha mengingat kapan ia pernah melihat dokter ini.

Oh Sehun, dokter itu, menggeleng pelan. "Suster memberiku data pasien tadi."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, ia sedikit merasa malu dengan dokter tampan ini. Dan Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya kala melihat manik sipit itu melengkung indah.

"Kau bisa berbaring disana. Aku akan bersiap sebentar."

Baekhyun naik ke atas brankar disusul Sehun yang memeriksa dengan stetoskopnya.

"Apa keluhanmu beberapa hari ini?"

"Suhu tubuhku cukup tinggi. Ku pikir aku kelelahan."

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sebentar sebelum mulai meraba bagian bawah perut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau merasa mual?"

"Iya. Apa karena aku minum alkohol terlalu banyak?"

Sehun menyudahi aktivitasnya dan duduk di meja sembari menuliskan sesuatu di memo miliknya.

"Selamat, kau tengah mengandung."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. Dokter Oh Sehun sangat suka bercanda, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah memainkan gitar di ruang tengah ketika suara bel berbunyi. Ia sempat melirik jam, ini pukul satu dini hari. Siapa orang yang bertamu di jam seperti ini?

Ia melihat ke intercom, barangkali jika yang datang adalah fans-fans nakal yang ingin mengganggunya. Namun sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat di sana membuat ia tak pikir panjang untuk membuka pintu.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol adalah sosok yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Baekhyun yang lalu adalah orang yang menatapnya dengan kilatan marah. Namun kini kedua manik itu layu, bahkan terlihat sembab.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka duduk di tempat dimana mereka pernah minum bersama. Dan Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berat, mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "terakhir kali aku minum seseorang meniduriku."

Chanyeol skak mat dan memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan malam diluar sana.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Sejujurnya aku hanya akan bertanya sesuatu."

Chanyeol enggan menjawab sedang Baekhyun tak menempatkan matanya pada pria didepannya. Seolah memang pemandangan kerlip kota malam itu menyita atensinya.

"Kau, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Udara disekitar seolah naik bersamaan dengan nafas Chanyeol yang tercekat di lehernya. Lontaran kalimat itu memancing sesuatu untuk keluar dari dalam hatinya. Ketika matanya dan Baekhyun bertemu, ia tak bisa lagi merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak. Itu seolah meledak oleh letupan-letupan kecil dari perutnya.

"Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu." kata yang keluar seolah telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Baekhyunya harus tau, betapa pria kesepian ini sudah menantikan waktu dimana ia bisa mengatakannya.

Cinta yang telah ia gadang-gadang sejak lama sudah menemukan muaranya. Tetap untuk Baekhyun hingga saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berujar bersamaan dengan pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya, tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak menatap pria kecil ini dari dekat. "Bagaimana denganmu? apa kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jika yang kau katakan benar, buktikan padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh kesanggupan. "Aku akan membuktikan untukmu hingga kau tidak akan pernah merasa ragu."

"Kalau begitu, turuti semua keinginanku."

"Tentu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menjejakan kakinya lebih tinggi hingga ia bisa menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, namun sedetik kemudian ia membawa Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya, seolah jarak sedikitpun tak boleh memisahkan mereka.

Chanyeol merambati wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya, dan ia bisa merasakan air mata melewati pipi lembut itu. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sangat bahagia, hingga ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya melalui pautan itu.

Entah berapa lama, dan mereka baru mengakhirinya.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyunnya sangat cantik, ia bersumpah Baekhyun masih cantik walau sedikit berantakan. Hatinya penuh sesak dengan bunga kebahagiaan.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol tak terlepas dari Baekhyun bahkan ketika pria kecil itu menghilang dari balik pintu depan. Senyumnya juga tak pantang luntur, seolah sisa-sisa letupan tadi terganti oleh euforia yang tidak tertahankan.

Tanpa mau lagi menilik sebab Baekhyun mendatanginya, ia bergumam dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manajernya datang pagi ini untuk mengantarkan paket hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Hadiah itu sejumlah tiga karung besar yang kini teronggok di ruang tengah. Ia tak berniat membuka kado itu ketika ia belum selesai sarapan, namun sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan manajernya sebelum pergi membuat ia berubah pikiran.

"Byun Baekhyun menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Dan kini Chanyeol tengah mengeluarkan semua hadiah itu dari tempatnya hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kotak kecil-yang disebut manajernya hadiah dari Baekhyun- terselip di sana.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kartu apartemen, kartu kredit dan sepucuk surat.

.

.

.

 ** _Cinta yang ku tau adalah tentang bagaimana kita bisa saling memiliki dan membahagiakan satu sama lain. Bagiku kebahagiaan itu bisa didapat jika kita melalui banyak hal baik dan buruk bersama tanpa berniat saling meninggalkan._**

 ** _Namun ku pikir cinta kita tidaklah sesuatu yang baik. Sebab, kita tidak memiliki cara untuk saling memiliki tanpa merusak kebahagiaan orang lain._**

 ** _Aku sudah memikirkannya._**

 ** _Aku akan berhenti bekerja denganmu dan membiarkan Nayeon mendapat kebahagiaannya. Dia yang lebih berhak atas cintamu sebab bagaimanapun buah cinta kalian sudah hadir ditengah kehidupanmu, Yeol._**

 ** _Ku pikir kau harus mulai memikirkan perasaan Nayeon sebagai wanita sekaligus calon ibu dari anakmu. Berilah dia yang terbaik yang kau bisa._**

 ** _Aku sebagai seorang kakak tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya selain membiarkan dia bersama ayah dari anaknya. Aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin hingga ia bisa memilikimu seutuhnya._**

 ** _Aku percayakan Nayeon padamu, dia satu-satunya yang berharga untukku._**

 ** _Kau sudah berjanji untuk melakukan semua yang ku mau. Ku harap kau benar-benar memahami keputusanku._**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk memahami bahwa Baekhyunnya memilih pergi. Dan dunia Chanyeol serasa runtuh kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiii!

Akhirnya bisa update story ini lagi

Makasih banyak yang masih mau nungguin cerita ini

love u all...


	8. Chapter 7

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah Chanyeol merasakan hatinya begitu teriris. Perasaan sakit terus membuncah tatkala ia mengingat Baekhyun yang tidak lagi ada disisinya. Sebanyak apapun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, sebesar itu perasaan gundah menyerangnya. Mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun, harusnya Chanyeol tau, bahwa pria itu keluar dari pintunya dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Aku sudah bicara pada agensi." Suara manajernya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol hingga pria itu sepenuhnya mengalihkan atensinya pada sang manajer.

"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu kembali bekerja. Berita tentangmu semakin surut karena skandal dari Yoona."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yoona?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak tau?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tak mendengar berita apapun."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini. Apa kau tidak membaca berita?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, katakan saja apa yang terjadi pada Yoona." Cecar Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

"Yoona hamil diluar nikah. Seseorang memergokinya menemui dokter kandungan."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Senior yang selama ini ia kagumi karena karirnya yang bersih malah tersandung masalah karena hamil.

"Siapa yang menghamilinya? Ku dengar ia tak memiliki kekasih."

"Seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia dihamili oleh petinggi negara. Karena rumor itu juga banyak orang yang mengaitkan hal ini dengan popularitasnya yang didapat dengan membuka paha pada pria berpengaruh."

"Itu sangat kasar."

"Kau seperti tak tau saja, jari orang-orang menjadi begitu tajam di internet."

Chanyeol seolah kembali pada hari dimana ia memulai skandal kencannya dengan Baekhyun. Perasaan gelisah terhadap apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang padanya membuat ia sedikit banyak mengalami depresi. Namun ia bisa mengatasi itu dengan mudah. Justru saat itu ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Kehidupan Baekhyun seolah terbatas karena beberapa orang mulai mencurigai identitasnya. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tertekan, namun pria kecil itu menutupi semuanya dengan rapi seolah seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Minggu depan kita akan melakukan pemotretan untuk brand fashion perusahaan Kim Jongin."

Mendengar nama Kim Jongin, Chanyeol seolah mendapat pencerahan. Kemudian, ia segera mengenakan jaket dan menyambar kunci mobil di etalase.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui Kim Jongin."

"Yak! Jangan keluar dari sini. Kau tidak boleh bertemu banyak orang dulu!"

"Aku pergi."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Jangan pergi!"

Terlambat, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berlari pergi meninggalkan apartemennya menuju basement.

"Kenapa anak itu bebal sekali!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserak di meja atasannya. Pria itu dengan telaten mengurutkan lembar-lembar tersebut untuk kemudian disusun dalam map. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit kesal, sebab sepanjang malam kemarin ia telah menyusun tumpukan dokumen ini. Dan entah bagaimana Kim Jongin, atasannya, berhasil membuatnya berantakan lagi disaat rapat direksi akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

Matanya tak sengaja melirik pada si pelaku yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil mengamatinya. Kyungsoo langsung membuang pandangannya, ia merasa gugup saat Jongin menatapnya dengan teduh.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Kyung? Bahkan ketika kau sedang serius."

Kyungsoo tak ingin memberi jawaban apapun. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, dengan sesekali ia melirik pada jam tangan, khawatir akan terlambat untuk rapat.

"Hey, jangan abaikan aku." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya. Kyungsoo agaknya merasa sedikit kaget, namun ia hanya diam dan berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kau tau Kyung, aku merasa cemburu saat kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada aku." Jongin berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo, mengalirkan sengatan kecil yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh kecil di depannya hingga ia mereka berhadapan. "Katakan sesuatu, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini."

Kyungsoo agaknya mulai merasa jengkel dengan tingkah kekanakan Jongin. Namun ia tidak akan menanggapi itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah segera menyelesaikan dokumen dan pergi ke rapat.

Tangan kecilnya kembali menyusun dokumen mengabaikan tangan nakal Jongin yang mulai merambati pantatnya. Sudah pasti pria mesum itu akan meremasi pantatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bereaksi apapun? Apa kau mulai senang dengan caraku memanjakan pantat ini?"

Kyungsoo menutup map dengan cepat dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongin. "Bersyukurlah aku tak memukulmu sekarang! Aku masih berbelas kasihan untuk tidak membuat wajahmu babak belur saat rapat."

Kyungsoo membawa map tersebut, sebelum keluar dari ruangan, ia membukakan pintu untuk Jongin seperti sekretaris pada umumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau seksi sekali saat marah." Ujar Jongin setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam. Jika Jongin terus bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini bisa-bisa ia mati muda. Jika saja ia bukan orang yang sabar, mungkin ia akan membunuh Jongin saat itu juga.

Semua orang memberi hormat ketika Jongin memasuki ruang rapat. Pria itu kemudian duduk diikuti Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Jongin mulai memberi sambutan sebelum masuk dalam inti rapat kali ini.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo begitu kagum pada sosok Jongin. Pria itu begitu berkarisma saat ada dibelakang meja. Semua kata-katanya seolah menjadi panutan untuk seluruh karyawannya. Jongin juga selalu memberikan upaya terbaiknya untuk perusahaan sehingga para pegawainya terpancing untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Selain itu Jongin memperlakukan para pekerja dengan sebaik mungkin. Dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan nyaris tidak ada pegawai yang mengundurkan diri. Kyungsoo tidak bohong, jika ia belum pernah menemukan perusahaan dengan lingkungan kerja senyaman perusahaan Jongin.

"Sekretaris Do akan menjelaskan bagian selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas, memastikan pria itu telah duduk di kursinya. Kemudian ia mulai melanjutkan presentasi proyek ini yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala- karena ia yang membuat proposalnya- sambil terus mengawasi Jongin.

Bukan hal baru lagi untuk Kyungsoo membantu Jongin saat rapat. Hal ini memang jarang terjadi, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menyiapkan diri. Sebab, ini menjadi salah satu kode bahwa Jongin sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus. Hari ini Jongin memang kurang sehat. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin terlalu lelah akibat dinas luar negerinya. Sedangkan mereka masih harus menghadiri 4 rapat dan sebuah jamuan makan.

Sembilan puluh menit berlalu dan rapat itu telah rampung. Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang keluar ruangan dan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan Jongin, Kyungsoo menelepon OB untuk membawakan air mineral dan teh panas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk dengan memejamkan mata pada kursinya.

"Baik, hanya saja sedikit pusing."

Kyungsoo berjalan mengahampiri sebuah rak dan meraih kotak P3K. Ia mengambil beberapa vitamin dan obat sakit kepala yang memang selalu ada disana kalau-kalau Jongin kurang sehat.

Setelah pesanan yang diminta Kyungsoo tiba, ia menyodorkan pil-pil itu di depan Jongin.

"Apakah aku harus membatalkan semua rapat hari ini?"

"Jangan."

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah menduga Jongin tidak akan mau.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah sebentar. Kita masih punya 1 jam lagi sebelum rapat berikutnya."

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berbaring di sofa. Pria itu menata bantal dan membantu Jongin melepaskan sepatunya. Tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Jongin dengan jas miliknya.

"Jangan pergi." Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggulah sampai aku tidur."

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap duduk di samping Jongin. Bahkan ia membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Jongin sedang pria itu mulai terlelap.

"Kyung."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mulai mencintaiku, kan?"

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin mengigau, namun kata-kata itu membuat ia berpikir. Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya di bawement perusahaan Jongin. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, tak lupa ia mengenakan masker dan topi untuk penyamaran. Berada di ruang publik tekadang membuat ia merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun jika orang-orang mengenalinya, ia tidak bisa bebas beraktivitas atau melakukan hal-hal yang ia suka. Ia harus menunjukan sisi baiknya pada orang-orang.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kim Jongin atau Do Kyungsoo. Petugas resepsionis tersebut terkejut, namun Chanyeol buru-buru meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya, tanda untuk tetap tenang.

"Bisakah aku menemui, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Maksudmu sekretaris Do?"

"Ya, kupikir ia sekretaris Kim Jongin."

Petugas itu menelepon seseorang sebelum mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tidak berselang lama, ia melihat Do Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol ke basement. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Baekhyun pergi dari rumah?"

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Baekhyun pergi tanpa memberitahuku."

Kyungsoo nampak terkejud dan Chanyeol menjadi semakin gugup. "Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Pantas saja nomornya tidak aktif beberapa hari ini" Ujar Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat resah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia pergi?"

Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya, tanpa ada yang ia tutupi. Bahkan termasuk hubungan mereka yang sejujurnya sudah lebih jauh dari hanya sekedar partner kerja. Chanyeol tidak ingin menutupi apapun lagi, karena sejatinya ia ingin menjalani hari-harinya bersama Baekhyun, bukan orang lain.

"Ku harap kau bisa membantuku mencari Baekhyun. Ku pikir cepat atau lambat, dia akan menghubungimu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Chanyeol untuk kembali bekerja. Kemudian Chanyeol pergi dari perusahaan itu untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan Baekhyun dalam kepalanya. Bayangan pria mungil itu seolah terus berputar. Chanyeol tiba-tiba sangat merindukan pria mungilnya. Ia menerka, apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang, apakah ia hidup dengan baik diluar sana, mengingat Baekhyun memberikan seluruh rekening tabungannya pada Nayeon tepat tiga hari sebelum ia pergi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Nayeon tengah menonton televisi disana. Lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan Nayeon yang tiba-tiba datang di apartemen. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi wanita itu untuk datang kemari setiap hari. Bahkan barang-barang milik wanita itu banyak ia tinggalkan disini. Seolah rumah Chanyeol adalah rumahnya juga.

"Oppa sudah pulang." Nayeon menyambutnya dengan riang dan memeluknya begitu ia selesai melepaskan jaket.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menarik Nayeon menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Baby memuntahkan sarapanku lagi pagi ini." Ujar Nayeon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, dan membawa tanganya untuk menyentuh perut Nayeon yang mulai membuncit.

"Kenapa Baby nakal sekali, membuat Mommy tidak bisa makan dengan baik."

"Karena Baby ingin disuapi Daddy." Nayeon menyahuti dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Nayeon.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu jam lagi. Oppa harus menemaniku, oke?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus membicarakan beberapa pekerjaan dengan manajerku."

"Oppa tidak mau?" Nayeon mendadak cemberut.

"Mungkin lain waktu. Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa Oppa tidak peduli padaku!" Nayeon membentak Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak bisakah Oppa memperhatikanku? Aku susah payah mengandung anakmu!"

"Aku peduli padamu dan Baby, tapi mengertilah, aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Nayeon dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Nayeon terlihat masih kesal dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jika Oppa tidak menginginkan bayi ini, aku akan menggugurkannya!"

Chanyeol menggeleng ribut, ia kemudian membawa Nayeon pada pelukannya. " Tolong jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Aku menginginkan Baby untuk hadir di dunia."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Nayeon. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

Nayeon kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol lega. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol berusaha memaklumi jika Nayeon bersikap menyebalkan karena yang ia tahu semua ibu hamil selalu seperti itu.

Dr. Kang menjadi dokter kandungan yang direkomendasikan agensinya, sebab ia adalah dokter yang ikut menjadi pemegang saham perusahaan agensi Chanyeol. Ini menjadi sebuah keuntungan untuk Chanyeol karena ia tidak khawatir bahwa rahasia besarnya akan terbongkar.

"Dilihat dari ukurannya, bayi kalian sangat sehat." Ujar dokter Kang sembari menatap layar hitam putih didepannya. Mereka tengah melakukan USG untuk mengetahui kondisi janin Nayeon.

Chanyeol menatap kagum pada gambar mirip gumpalan di layar. Gumpalan itu adalah bayi yang ada di perut Nayeon, dan akan tumbuh seiring waktu hingga lahir nanti.

"Kalian mau mendengar detak jantungnya?" Tawar dokter Kang.

"Ya!" Nayeon menyahut penuh semangat dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Suara detak jantung itu bagai musik indah saat mengalun di telinga Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan haru dan senang membuncah menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Perasaan luar biasa itu tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya. Ia seolah jatuh cinta, tapi lebih bahagia. Seolah ada desiran yang indah dalam hatinya.

Nayeon menggenggam tanganya. Ia melihat mata Nayeon sudah berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah. Chanyeol seolah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Momen emosional ini sungguh indah setiap detiknya dan Chanyeol tidak ingin cepat berakhir.

Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dan Nayeon. Mereka menangis, bersama kebahagiaan yang terbawa dalam hatinya. Cinta mereka mendadak besar untuk buah hatinya. Dalam hati mereka berikrar, akan menjaga bayi ini dengan penuh cinta.

Chanyeol dan Nayeon mendadak tidak sabar untuk menyambut bayi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiii

Gimana nih chapter kali ini? Memuaskan atau nggak?

Jangan lupa review yaa


	9. Chapter 8

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benci pertemuan keluarga. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menantikan acara menyebalkan tersebut. Baginya acara itu hanya sekedar ajang pamer kekayaan dan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tahun kemarin, pamannya dan salah satu kerabat jauh terlibat pertengkaran hebat hanya karena masalah persaingan saham di perusahaan manufaktur. Pertemuan itu kacau, botol-botol minuman berserakan di lantai hingga pemilik venue terpaksa turun tangan untuk melerai mereka.

"Apa anting ini bagus?" Nayeon bertanya antusias pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, sangat indah." Chanyeol tidak mengerti apapun tentang aksesoris, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan agar Nayeon segera menyelesaikannya. Wanita itu sudah dua jam berada di tempat ini untuk berdandan.

Chanyeol segera menuju meja kasir dan membayar tagihan salon Nayeon. Ia melirik arlojinya, ini sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Segera ia melajukan mobilnya menuju gedung pertemuan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Nayeon memaksa untuk ikut dalam pertemuan keluarga ini. Dia beralasan ingin mengenal lebih dekat keluarga Chanyeol. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat sebelumnya. Chanyeol pikir bukan hal yang bagus jika Nayeon ikut dalam pertemuan ini. Namun ketika wanita itu menangis, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Selain karena hubungan Chanyeol dengan keluarganya tidak begitu baik, ini juga karena skandalnya. Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi bagaimana nantinya jika mereka menyinggung berita kencannya dengan laki-laki. Namun jika Nayeon ikut, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain mengakui ia menghamili Nayeon dan membuat skandal gay. Dan itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk keluarga untuk menyerangnya dengan cacian. Sejujurnya ia tidak akan terpengaruh apapun dengan cibiran mereka sebab dari awal Chanyeol memang tidak peduli. Tapi Nayeon, wanita itu cukup mudah menangis menurutnya. Ia tidak menjamin jika Nayeon tahan dengan mulut-mulut itu.

Disebelahnya, Nayeon terlihat sibuk mengelus perutnya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap fokus di balik kemudi, membiarkan Nayeon berbincang dengan bayi mereka.

"Tempat ini luar biasa." Nayeon memandang takjub tempat di depannya. Bangunan ala kerajaan ini berhasil memukaunya sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol menggandeng Nayeon ketika menaiki anak tangga. Pria itu khawatir jika Nayeon tergelincir atau jatuh, mengingat wanita itu mengenakan heels.

Ketika pintu utama dibuka, suasana mewah bak pesta menyambut mereka berdua. Barisan meja-meja bundar sudah tertata rapi beserta orang-orang yang duduk dengan tenang disana. Chanyeol memimpin untuk memasuki tempat itu beserta tatapan orang-orang disana yang tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Di Atas panggung, seorang mc, yang tak lain adalah kerabat Chanyeol, menyadari kehadiran pria itu dan Nayeon.

"Wah, inilah artis kebanggaan kita, Park Chanyeooll!" Ujarnya heboh.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut, ia berjalan menuju salah satu meja dan duduk disana. Tak lupa ia menarik kursi di sebelahnya agar Nayeon bisa duduk.

"Hari ini Chanyeol tidak datang sendiri rupanya. Ia ditemani seorang gadis cantik." Ucapan mc tersebut tak ayal membuat seluruh ruangan memandang ke meja mereka. Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun, namun ia menyadari Nayeon mulai gugup.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Nayeon. Ia harap wanita itu tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Bukannya kau suka yang berbatang, Park?" Lontaran kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sepupunya. Seluruh ruangan mulai berbisik, ada pula yang tertawa dengan hal itu. Chanyeol tau ini hanya permulaan, sebab yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah banyak gunjingan dari mereka.

"Menjijikan."

"Tidak tahu malu. Masih berani untuk datang kesini."

"Apa gunanya wanita itu jika semua sudah tau kau lebih suka lubang belakang."

"Lebih baik dia melepas marganya."

Satu-persatu dari itu lewat di pendengaran Chanyeol. Daripada memperdulikannya, ia menyesap wine dan menikmati makanan kecil di mejanya. Tak ayal beberapa dari mereka mulai marah sebab Chanyeol terlihat tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"Selain gay menjijikan ternyata kau juga tuli!"

"Oppa.." Nayeon menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan khawatir, tapi Chanyeol tetap terlihat tenang.

"Jangan dihiraukan. Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Nayeon dengan hal lain, namun itu tidak merubah apapun. Nayeon merasa ketakutan ada ditengah orang-orang yang terlihat benci dengan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal untuk memaksa ikut.

"Apa wanita itu pelacurmu, Park? Bahkan kau membuatnya hamil." Selentingan miring dari pamannya itu membuat tangis Nayeon pecah. Wanita itu langsung berhambur memeluk Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Itu kalimat paling kejam yang pernah ia terima.

Chanyeol muak. Ia melepas pelukan Nayeon dan menghampiri pamannya di meja seberang. "Jaga kata-katamu atau aku benar-benar marah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan geraman yang ia tahan. Semua orang mendadak terdiam menyadari Chanyeol yang marah.

"Jika bukan pelacur lalu apa? Wanita sewaan?" Tepat saat itu pula Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan di wajah pria tua itu. Suasana mendadak memanas. Beberapa orang berusaha menahan Chanyeol yang akan menerjang pamannya.

"Mulut busukmu tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentangnya!" Hardik Chanyeol.

"Aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi. Jangan sentuh dia atau kau akan kuhabisi!"

Chanyeol membawa Nayeon keluar dari sana, meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Tidak ada orang yang berniat menahannya, mereka semua mendadak takut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukan Nayeon di bangku taman yang sepi. Wanita itu masih menangis dengan keras. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dan membawa Nayeon pada pelukannya. Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang. Dia tidak sanggup melihat seorang wanita menangis.

"Sstt.. berhentilah merasa sedih. Jangan kau dengarkan mereka."

Nayeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berlinang air mata. Dada Chanyeol teriris melihat hal itu. Ia memajukan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata dari pipi Nayeon. Dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menenangkan Nayeon daripada membungkam mulut jahat di dalam sana.

"Lain kali ikuti kata-kata ku." Ujar Chanyeol. Nayeon hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa mau membantah apapun.

"Kau tahu, jika Baekhyun melihat ini, ia akan memukulku karena tidak bisa menjagamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Headline berita kembali dipenuhi oleh nama

Chanyeol setelah pria itu menjadi brand ambassador dari brand fashion milik Jongin. Segala media massa gencar menuliskan bagaimana Chanyeol kembali berkarir dengan wajah barunya. Sebagai seorang gay tentu saja.

Kembalinya Chanyeol ke dunia hiburan tentu saja membawa pro kontra dalam masyarakat. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengecam dan menginginkan Chanyeol untuk mundur. Sebab, mereka berpikir bahwa gay adalah hal yang menyimpang dan menjijikan. Kekhawatiran lain muncul tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mempengaruhi masyarakat terutama remaja untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Dan masih ada penggemarnya yang memilih tetap bertahan untuk dirinya. Ditengah masyarakat yang menggunjingnya, masih ada dari mereka yang terang-terangan mendukung coming out nya Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang berani menyuarakan jati diri ditengah budaya masyarakat yang keras terhadap minoritas. Hal ini pun juga menjadi pembahasan di berbagai media tentang artis besar yang nyaris kehilangan karir akibat skandal kencan.

"Penggemarmu sungguh royal." Komentar itu keluar dari Nayeon ketika ia dan Chanyeol sedang bersantai di kamar. Mereka berdua berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel masing-masing.

"Ya.. aku bersyukur dengan itu." Chanyeol menyahuti tanpa melepas atensinya pada ponsel. Entah apa yang ia baca disana, namun rautnya terlihat serius.

Nayeon berbalik pada Chanyeol, menatap pria itu sebelum mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol. "Oppa berusaha sangat keras untuk menutupiku dari media."

Chanyeol melirik Nayeon yang menunggu tanggapan pria itu. Namun Chanyeol mendadak tak nyaman, pria itu tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Ia seketika ingin menghilang dari hadapan Nayeon saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Agensi juga memaksa untuk itu." Chanyeol menjawab cepat dan kembali fokus pada ponsel, walau nyatanya ia masih merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Nayeon.

Nayeon mendudukan dirinya dan membuat Chanyeol ikut melakukan hal serupa. Melihat mata wanita ini, Chanyeol menangkap kemarahan yang tersirat jelas.

"Kau lebih memilih karirmu daripada bayi ini!" Nayeon berkata dengan tajam, dan Chanyeol merasa kesal mendengar hal tersebut. Walau itu adalah kenyataan.

Chanyeol mendadak gusar. Ia mengusak rambutnya sendiri. "Agensi benar-benar tidak berkutik saat hari itu kau datang ke kantor dan meminta pertanggungjawaban."

Ia terhenti dan menatap pada Nayeon yang masih terlihat kesal. "Maafkan aku, tak ada pilihan lain. Agensi khawatir kau menyebarkan hal ini pada media, jadi mereka-"

"Membuat skandal menjijikan dengan Baekhyun oppa?" Nayeon menyahuti dengan sarkas.

Taunya perkataan tajam wanita itu menyakiti hati Chanyeol lebih dalam. Dia ingin marah, namun urung dilakukan sebab kondisi Nayeon yang sedang hamil.

"Ku pikir kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu." Chanyeol mulai menajamkan suaranya, menahan emosinya yang meluap.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan? Park Chanyeol yang tidak mengakui anaknya?" Nayeon membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan makian yang akan keluar. Ia masih waras untuk tidak memarahi Nayeon saat ini. Mungkin saja Nayeon bersikap menyebalkan karena hormon kehamilannya, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya gusar dan beranjak dari ranjang. "Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang dapur.

Ia meraih botol soda dari kulkas dan membawanya ke meja kayu dekat jendela. Ia memandang keluar, melihat kedipan lampu-lampu perkotaan yang terlihat tak pernah tidur.

Pikirannya mendadak terbang pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyukai suasana ini, pikirnya. Dimana ia bisa minum dan memandang langit malam. Pria kecil itu seolah menjadi orang lain ketika menikmati situasi tenang seperti ini. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dalam kepalanya terselip bayangan Baekhyun. Dia sangat rindu, benar-benar rindu pada Baekhyun. Entah dimana sekarang pria itu berada, yang pasti Chanyeol berharap bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tidak lagi berusaha mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, karena pada akhirnya, pria kecil itu akan meminta hal yang sama, yaitu bertanggung jawab atas Nayeon.

Dalam hati terdalamnya, masih ada Baekhyun disana. Walau Baekhyun memintanya untuk bersama dengan Nayeon, itu masih terlalu sulit untuk Chanyeol lalui. Ia berusaha menumbuhkan perasaan pada Nayeon, namun hal itu tidaklah mudah. Baekhyun seolah menjadi akar dalam hatinya. Bayangan pria mungil itu tidak bisa goyah begitu saja.

Setiap ia berpikir bahwa ia mulai menyayangi Nayeon, maka saat itu juga bayang-bayang Baekhyun selalu muncul. Seolah menegaskan siapa pengisi hati Park Chanyeol sebenarnya. Dia merasa bahwa ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika bersama orang lain, ia akan selalu memikirkan Baekhyunnya.

Permintaan Baekhyun di dalam suratnya seolah sebagai titah untuk Chanyeol. Maka ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melakukannya. Namun mencintai orang baru tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Chanyeol sudah lelah dan membiarkan ini berjalan dengan semestinya. Ia akan menjaga Nayeon seperti yang diminta Baekhyun walau hatinya akan segera mati karena kecintaannya pada Baekhyun sudah membunuhnya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ku pikir Choi Siwon itu bedebah._

 _Ia dengan mudah masuk kedalam kehidupan ibuku dan menikahinya. Ayah kandung ku memang sudah meninggal, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menggantikan posisinya. Sejak awal aku membencinya, namun entah bagaimana ia bisa meluluhkan hati ibuku dan membawanya naik ke altar begitu saja._

 _Baiklah, dia menang. Tapi jangan harap aku akan memanggilnya Ayah. Bahkan aku tidak akan sudi berganti marganya._

 _Yang paling membuatku jengkel adalah ia memindahkan ku di sebuah sekolah yang jauh dari rumah. Butuh dua jam untuk berkendara ke sekolah. Awalnya aku menolak, namun ibuku terbujuk rayuan Siwon yang mengatakan aku harus belajar mandiri. Jadi ibu begitu saja menyetujuinya dan memberi aku satu unit apartemen di dekat sekolah. Padahal aku tau, bahwa Siwon tidak ingin aku mengganggunya_

 _Aku merutuki nasib ku saat itu. Jauh dari rumah dan sahabat dekatku. Ditambah aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah membuatku tidak memiliki teman dekat. Aku juga tidak pintar-pintar amat. Ku pikir aku orang yang menyedihkan._

 _Empat minggu berada disana dan aku baru mengetahui ada seorang siswa onar di sekolah. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seangkatan denganku. Baekhyun dikenal sebagai orang yang serampangan dan liar. Ia juga sering berkelahi dengan siswa lain._

 _Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Baekhyun baik hati. Aku pernah melihatnya memberi makan anak kucing yang kelaparan di pinggir jalan. Selain itu ia sering mengantar pulang seorang nenek tua ke rumahnya walau dia harus memutar jauh berlawanan arah dari rumahnya._

 _Ya, aku tahu rumahnya._

 _Bagaimana mengatakannya? aku memang menguntitnya. Maksudku, kupikir aku penasaran dan kuputuskan mengikutinya setiap hari._

 _Baekhyun tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak tau kemana keluarganya. Tapi ku pikir keadaan keluarganya tidak baik sehingga memicu Baekhyun bertindak onar di sekolah. Dia membawa masalah rumahnya ke sekolah._

 _Aku menarik kata-kata ku bahwa aku orang yang menyedihkan. Sebab kehidupan Baekhyun lebih menyedihkan. Ia tinggal sebatang kara dan bekerja serabutan untuk makan sehari-hari. Ia juga dikucilkan di sekolah-kecuali oleh temannya yang seperti pinguin- karena sekolah elit seperti ini tidak menerima siswa miskin. Tapi yang terbaik dari itu adalah Baekhyun siswa yang pintar sehingga dengan mudah mendapat beasiswa. Bahkan ketika ia membuat onar di sekolah, pihak yayasan tidak mencabut beasiswanya sebab Baekhyun masih menjadi andalan dalam olimpiade matematika ketika lomba._

 _Ketika aku masih asyik memandangi Baekhyun yang tertawa-dengan cantik- bersama teman penguinnya, segerombolan siswa tingkat tiga menghampiri mejaku. Salah satu dari mereka, yang bernama Jaehyun, melayangkan bogeman keras ke wajahku hingga aku tersungkur. Dia menarikku berdiri dan mencengkram daguku kuat sambil melontarkan makian. Dan aku mengerti, ia marah karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong, pacarnya._

 _Aku bersumpah hanya mengerjakan proyek kelompok dengan Taeyong!_

 _Jaehyun yang kepalang marah bersiap memukulku lagi namun tepat saat itu sebuah pukulan melayang ke pipi Jaehyun hingga aku ikut terdorong. Dan aku lihat Byun Baekhyun sudah ada disini dengan tangan mencengkram._

 _Dan saat itu juga Taeyong datang dan menyeret Jaehyun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan aku dan Baekhyun._

 _"Terima kasih." Aku terlalu gugup ada di depannya, hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain ini. Aku bersumpah jantungku seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan takut pada siapapun bahkan jika mereka lebih senior darimu." dan ia pergi begitu saja dari sana._

 _Tadinya aku penasaran dengan Baekhyun, namun kini aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku meyakini ini._

 _Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktu senggang di sekolah untuk menguntit Baekhyun dan mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya. Tak jarang aku secara diam-diam membantunya 'melawan' anak usil di sekolah. Baekhyun juga sering menjadi korban keusilan anak-anak lain, terutama para gadis-karena setauku Baekhyun tidak pernah memukul wanita- yang memiliki nyali untuk itu._

 _Seperti saat ini, ketika Sulli mengoleskan lem super ke bangku kantin dimana Baekhyun biasanya duduk. Saat itu kantin masih sepi dan kebetulan aku melihatnya. Aku tau ia akan menjahili Baekhyun karena gadis itu memang menjadi pelaku tetap. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menukar bangku itu dengan bangku yang biasa diduduki Sulli dan gerombolannya._

 _Dan benar saja, siang itu sekolah gempar dengan berita seorang siswi yang pantatnya menempel pada kursi. Aku bersorak dalam hati, bertambah satu lagi penyelamatan yang aku lakukan. Aku harap para orang-orang itu kapok dan tidak mengusik Baekhyun lagi. Walau Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hal ini, aku cukup bahagia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya._

 _Suatu hari aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku ketika dari kejauhan aku melihat Baekhyun dihajar oleh Jaehyun dan gerombolannya di dekat gudang. Mereka secara membabi-buta memukuli Baekhyun hingga pria malang itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku berlari ke arah gudang bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang pergi dari sana._

 _Melihat Baekhyun penuh darah membuat aku gemetaran dan marah. Aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku sambil memanggil namanya, berharap ia akan sadar. Baekhyun terbatuk, namun bukannya sadar, ia malah memuntahkan darah. Aku panik dan bersiap menggendongnya ketika ponsel ku berbunyi. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini aku memprioritaskan Baekhyun, namun entah mengapa aku malah mengangkat telepon masuk dari Siwon._

 _"Ibumu kecelakaan."_

 _Aku serasa runtuh. Baekhyun langsung ku letakan di tanah sebab tanganku tiba-tiba terasa lemas._

 _Dari jauh aku melihat teman pinguin Baekhyun berlari bersama beberapa orang lain. Aku melirik Baekhyun sejenak dan berlari pergi dari sana dan mengambil jalan berlawanan arah untuk menghindari mereka._

 _Aku harus segera pulang untuk ibuku, namun bayangan Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dari kepalaku._

 _Dan itu terakhir kali aku melihat Baekhyun. Sebab, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan keluar dari sekolah. Itu karena ibuku meninggal dunia. Aku mengalami depresi dan memilih untuk mengurung diri di rumah. Aku tidak ingat berapa lama. Yang pasti setelah masa duka ku berakhir, aku debut menjadi seorang penyanyi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Flahsback End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik jaket dari dalam loker dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu aku mengunci loker itu dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam tas kecilku. Saat aku keluar dari situ, aku melihat Shim Changmin masih berkutat di meja kasir. Menghitung uang mungkin.

"Aku akan pulang."

Dia terlihat terkejut karena baru menyadari keberadaanku. "Pulanglah bersamaku, sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak ku. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi setelah dua hari terakhir ia memaksa untuk mengantar jemput aku bekerja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati. Hubungi saja aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Changmin, dia selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dia bahkan bercanda bahwa dia adalah 911 yang bisa aku hubungi kapanpun aku butuh.

Shim Changmin adalah pemilik kedai kopi tempatku bekerja. Kedai ini sudah berdiri selama tiga tahun. Tempat ini cukup ramai dan terkenal di kalangan anak muda. Selain tempatnya yang nyaman dan unik, harga yang ditawarkan juga terbilang murah.

Aku bekerja paruh waktu disini. Aku akan datang saat sore dan pulang ketika tutup. Gaji yang ku dapat tak seberapa, namun cukup untuk makan sehari-hari.

Kaki ku tak sadar berhenti disebuah bangunan kumuh dan gelap. Bau selokan yang busuk menyambut indra penciuman ku. Tempat yang mengerikan ini adalah flat kumuh yang kutinggali. Biaya sewa yang murah adalah alasan kenapa aku memilih tempat ini. Walau aku harus bersusah payah naik ke lantai empat menggunakan tangga karena tidak ada lift.

Aku mengunci pintu flat ku setelah aku masuk. Kemudian aku langsung bergegas mengganti pakaianku karena terlalu malas untuk mandi. Udara malam ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Dinginnya seolah menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitku. Aku tidak punya pemanas ruangan disini, itu terlalu memakan banyak biaya listrik.

Momen tubuhku bertemu dengan kasur seperti surga bagiku. Walau yang ku tiduri hanya sepotong spons tipis, namun tetap terasa nyaman ketika aku tidur. Aku merenggangkan sejenak otot-otot di tubuhku sebelum benar-benar bersiap untuk tidur. Besok aku masih harus pergi bekerja di toko kue dan kedai kopi, jadi segera tidur adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Aku mengelus perutku pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia ku. Bayi ini membawa perubahan dalam hidupku. Aku menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih semangat dalam menjalani apapun. Hanya dengan mengingat bayi ini membuat kekuatanku seolah pulih. Semua duka dan kesusahan yang aku alami seolah berganti dengan harapan-harapan baru yang lebih indah.

"Besok ibu akan membeli susu untuk ibu hamil. Tadi Changmin Hyung memberi ibu bonus." Aku tersenyum senang. Aku yakin bayinya akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku merasa bahagia.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat gizi tambahan. Semoga kau tidak memuntahkan susu ibu ya."

Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh. Udara dingin masih begitu terasa tajam, namun aku berusaha untuk tetap tidur sambil mendekap perutku. Aku hanya ingin bayiku hangat di dalam sana.

Hidupku memang susah, namun aku bisa mengatasi ini. Aku sudah pernah melewati hari-hari dimana aku harus bekerja keras untuk menyambung hidup. Jika dulu aku sebatang kara, kini aku memiliki bayi yang akan selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku punya sesuatu yang berharga untuk ku jaga dengan nyawaku.

Aku sudah tidak ingin berharap apapun pada Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin bayi ini tidak perlu tau siapa ayahnya. Cukup dia bersama ku.

Terkadang aku tiba-tiba merindukan pria itu. Rasanya menyiksa. Namun aku selalu menanamkan dalam pikiranku sendiri bahwa Chanyeol sudah bersama Nayeon dan aku tidak boleh berurusan lagi dengannya. Kebahagiaan Nayeon adalah yang utama bagiku. Walau kami berbeda ibu, kami tetap saudara sedarah. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai kakaknya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berharap segera terlelap. Ketika ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam hatiku, aku tetap terpejam sambil berusaha mengusir perasaan yang mengganggu itu. Sebab aku tahu, itu adalah rindu ku pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit karena tersiksa rindu dan berakhir menangisi pria itu sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii…

Akhirnya hari ini bisa update chapter 8

Dari kemarin banyak yang nanyain dimana Baekhyun.. dan sekarang Baekhyunnya sudah keluar

Dan buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya terjawab sudah di chapter ini

Makasih buat semua review kalian yang bikin selalu semangat nulis

Maaf karena slow update


	10. Chapter 9

**Celebrity Scandal**

 **keanijun**

 **2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu sekarang? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? atau mungkin empat bulan?

Aku tidak tau pasti namun, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku masuk ke tempat ini. Apartemen di sebelahku ini sudah kosong sejak lama. Entah kemana perginya pemilik tempat ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Dia seperti hilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kata-kata perpisahan.

Debu tebal menyelimuti perabotan yang ada disana, menunjukan bahwa itu memang tak pernah lagi disentuh oleh sang empunya. Ruangannya gelap dan pengap, karena memang jendela disana tidak pernah dibuka.

Apa ini yang dirasakan Baekhyun? Dia merasa gelap dan kesepian disini hingga ia pergi begitu saja. Apa mungkin Baekhyun membenciku? Baekhyun pasti sangat marah karena aku menghamili adiknya. Ya, Baekhyun pasti membenciku. Aku memang bajingan.

Aku tertawa miris.

Ini semua seperti sudah berakhir untukku. Baekhyun membenciku, dia pergi dari hidupku disaat kami mulai saling mencintai.

Saling mencintai? Ayolah, Jangan mengada-ada. Itu kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar mencintaiku setelah yang kulakukan hanya menyakitinya. Aku membawanya dalam kesulitan dengan masuk dalam sandiwara skandal ku dan menidurinya secara paksa. Itu pasti mematahkan hatinya lebih lagi.

Udara di kamar lebih dingin saat aku masuk kesana, namun tak kalah pengap dari ruang tengah. Dan yang memekakan adalah aroma Baekhyun yang masih berputar di ruangan ini. Mendadak aku pusing, Baekhyun berputar dalam kepala ku.

Aku berbaring di ranjang yang berdebu, menghadap sisi lain yang kosong di sebelahku. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata damai. Nafasnya teratur dan wajahnya sungguh cantik. Aku tak tahan lagi dan membawa dia kedalam pelukanku. Aku mendekapnya seerat mungkin, sebesar aku merindukannya. Kemudian aku tertawa pada diriku sendiri. Kupikir aku gila membayangkan Baekhyun ada didepanku.

Aku memilih bangkit dari ranjang daripada menjadi benar-benar gila karena melihat bayangan Baekhyun disana.

Tanganku bergulir membuka satu persatu lemari yang ada disana dan mendapati beberapa barang miliknya ditinggalkan disana. Beberapa pakaian bahkan masih tersimpan rapi di gantungan lemari. Aksesoris dan jam tangan teronggok berdebu di dalam kotak kaca. Bergulir kesamping,aku menemukan satu rak berisi dokumen dan kertas-kertas kontrak miliknya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah catatan-catatan kecil tentang pekerjaannya. Namun, sebuah amplop coklat berlogo salah satu rumah sakit menarik perhatianku. Aku menariknya dari tumpukan paling bawah- seolah disembunyikan- dan mengeluarkan isinya. Itu selembar hasil test lab milik Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Hasil pemeriksaan Tn. Byun Baekhyun**

 **(+) positif hamil**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tau kau datang."

Sehun meletakkan stetoskopnya di meja kerja dan duduk di sofa, disebelah Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sehun memijat kepala nya sebentar, "Aku sangat lelah, kau tau, aku bekerja sejak dini hari tadi." ocehnya.

"Oh ya, tumben sekali kau mampir ke rumah sakit. Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Sehun sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan menemuinya untuk bercerita semua hal yang ia lalui, terutama jika itu merupakan masalah penting. Bisa dibilang Sehun ini adalah tempat Chanyeol berkeluh kesah tentang masalah hidupnya. Hubungan mereka lebih dalam daripada hanya sekedar sepupu, namun mereka seperti belahan jiwa, sahabat, teman seperjuangan. Walau mereka sering terlibat perdebatan dan tak jarang bersikap dingin satu sama lain, sejujurnya mereka saling peduli dan mendukung. Mereka ada dalam Love-hate relationship seperti saudara pada umumnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Chanyeol justru melemparkan sebuah amplop di meja. Sehun mengernyit bingung, namun ia tetap meraih amplop berlogo rumah sakit itu dan menelusuri isinya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Sehun menjadi gugup saat itu juga. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah sepupunya itu, membuat Sehun bergidik. Tidak pernah ia melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. "Apakah aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol menekan setiap perkataannya dan Sehun tau ia harus segera meluruskan sesuatu.

Sehun menarik napas dalam. Buku tangannya meremas amplop itu dengan gemetar.

"Dia memang pergi kesini, tepat sebelum ia menghilang." Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol di sebelahnya masih dalam suasana yang buruk. Tanpa Sehun menyelami dua manik pria ini, ia sudah tau betapa marahnya Chanyeol.

"Dan kupikir aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hasilnya padamu." Sehun meletakan amplop itu depan Chanyeol sebelum bangkit dan meraih stetoskopnya lagi. Dokter itu hendak keluar dari sana ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa.

"Kau," Chanyeol menjeda, "kau jelas tau bagaimana hubunganku dan Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya dalam, berusaha untuk tidak menggertakan giginya akibat menahan emosi. Sehun,entah bagaimana, justru terlihat lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya dan menghadap Chanyeol yang seolah akan menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Ya."

Chanyeol menahan kepalan tangannya. Jangan sampai ia memukul Sehun saat ini juga.

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Chanyeol mengatakan itu diikuti geraman rendah.

Sehun berdecak, "Itu bukan urusanku untuk memberitahumu." Kemudian ia membuka pintu ruangannya, saat hendak keluar ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih mematung disana.

"Jika Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin memberitahumu, apakah kau benar-benar berpikir ia mencintaimu? Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi pada adiknya terungkap, dan kau masih saja berharap ia bisa memaafkanmu."

Sehun berlalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kencang, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung disana. Di Kepalanya seperti ada kepingan puzzle yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersusun, seolah menjawab pertanyaannya tentang segala alasan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Namun semakin fakta itu terungkap, ia menjadi semakin sakit. Menyadari situasi berat yang dihadapi Baekhyun membuat luka baru menganga di dadanya. Kerinduan pada sosok Baekhyun digantikan oleh bayangan bahwa mungkin saja kini Baekhyun terlampau membencinya. Ucapan Sehun seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol betapa bodohnya ia berpikir masih mendapat pintu maaf dari Baekhyun. Mungkin saja beribu maaf tidak akan membuat Chanyeol pantas untuk diampuni. Rasa rindu dan kemarahan dalam dirinya sendiri seolah menjadi hukuman yang pantas untuk segalanya.

Baekhyun, diluar sana, sedang mengandung seorang malaikat didalam dirinya. Chanyeol, berdiam diri, dan menghancurkan segalanya, kehidupan Baekhyun tidak akan sama lagi karenanya.

Saat itu, hujan turun. Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah jendela yang basah. Pemandangan diluar terlihat buram, tersapu air dari langit, dan pipinya basah dihujani air mata kesedihan.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membelalakan mata melihat jumlah tagihan kartu kredit di tangannya. Ia berusaha mengingat lagi barang apa yang ia beli sehingga memunculkan banyak nol di atas kertas tagihan. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa melunasi, namun jumlah ini terlampau besar dari tagihan bulanannya yang biasa.

Nayeon muncul dari kamar dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia bersandar dengan nyaman di lengan si pria besar sedang Chanyeol sedang serius membaca isi kertas itu. "Apa yang sedang oppa lakukan?" Nayeon bertanya dengan nada manja yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Apa kau membeli sesuatu akhir-akhir ini?" Chanyeol menempatkan atensinya pada Nayeon disampingnya. Ia sedikit menilik perut Nayeon yang mulai membesar.

"Aku hanya belanja beberapa tas kok." Nayeon melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya tau kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Bahkan jika kau membeli sepuluh tas dari Gucci, kupikir tagihannya tidak akan sebesar ini."

Nayeon merenggut sebal, kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekap lengan pria besar itu. "Aku sering pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku dan menyewa kamar hotel yang bagus untuk berpesta. Kami juga banyak belanja barang-barang yang bagus. Kau tau, baby sangat senang saat aku masuk ke toko untuk berbelanja." Nayeon menatap Chanyeol, berharap pria itu akan luluh dengannya.

"Kau sedang hamil dan malah pergi berpesta." Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin dan Nayeon sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Itu karena aku bosan. Oppa selalu pergi bekerja ketika aku belum bangun dan ketika aku akan tidur oppa juga belum pulang." Nayeon berkata dengan mata yang seolah meminta pengampunan dari Chanyeol

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah keluar tanpa seizinku." Final Chanyeol.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau." Nayeon buru-buru merasa kesal, dan ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan coba-coba membantahku. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga." Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak marah pada wanita di depannya. Nayeon memang keras kepala, tapi bagaimanapun ia tengah hamil. Chanyeol harus lebih bersabar menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak mau, oppa. Aku juga butuh bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Sangat membosankan ada disini." Nayeon merasa kesal. Apa-apaan itu! Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Bukankah itu keterlaluan, pikirnya.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Kemarahan seolah hampir keluar dari kepalanya. "Apa aku masih perlu menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku merasa khawatir? Demi apapun, kau sedang hamil dan malah asik berpesta. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan baby?"

Nayeon bangkit berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

"Bahkan aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Nayeon berdecak remeh. "Oppa memang tidak pernah mengatakan itu, tapi oppa akan melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi tawananmu seperti jalang itu."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dari Nayeon, sampai gadis itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi bodoh dan menuruti semua perkataanmu seperti pria jalang itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan hingga melakoni pekerjaan yang menjijikan itu. Dia penipu. Menipu publik dengan ide gilanya dan mendapat uang dengan itu. Ku akui itu jumlah yang besar, tapi tetap saja itu menjijikan. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang yang menjajakan diri. Bahkan dia menjual dirinya dengan selembar foto berciuman dengan artis besar."

Tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Nayeon. Namun, kata-kata Nayeon, bukankah itu keterlaluan. Apa ia baru saja menghina Baekhyun, kakaknya sendiri.

"Oh, jangan lupakan dia yang membuka pahanya untukmu. Aku tau kalian memiliki hubungan yang sangat-sangat baik. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Orang yang ia lihat bukan seperti Nayeon yang ia kenal. Gadis itu memang sulit diatur dan semaunya sendiri, namun apa yang baru saja ia katakan telah keluar batas. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menampar wajah wanita itu dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Tapi lihat kehidupannya. Ia tidak bebas untuk pergi keluar rumah karena diburu media. Menghabiskan sebagian besar hari-harinya di dalam apartemen dengan harapan semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Dia mendapatkan uang, tapi kehilangan kebebasannya."

Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Wanita ini, bagaimana ia mengatakannya. Mulutnya seperti mengeluarkan api ketika bicara tentang Baekhyun.

Nayeon gemetaran, matanya berkaca-kaca, namun itu semua adalah kemarahan yang selama ini terpendam. Rasa iri dan benci nya pada Baekhyun seolah menjadi luka batin sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tau apa yang paling menyedihkan?" Nayeon bertanya dengan sarkas dan Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun kecuali menunggu untuk kata-kata berikutnya.

"Pria itu, Byun Baekhyun, berpikir bisa mendapatkan cinta Park Chanyeol. Jalang itu mengorbankan banyak hal, tapi lihatlah, disini aku yang memenangkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **PLAK!**

.

.

.

.

Semua seperti ada di puncaknya. Kemarahan Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk menghadiahi Nayeon dengan tamparan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya. Nayeon terkejut, matanya mengatakan itu. Dia terdiam sembari memegang pipinya yang kemerahan. Rasanya panas, tamparan Chanyeol membuat pipinya nyeri. Namun emosinya sekarang lebih mendidih sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kau.. kau berani menamparku?" Nayeon berkata dengan nada marah yang teredam.

Chanyeol merasa iba, namun disisi lain ia masih dikuasai kemarahan yang besar. "Jika kau masih menyebutnya jalang, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini."

Geraman marah pada suara Chanyeol tidak membuat Nayeon gentar. Ia malah menampakan senyum remehnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan semua ini?" Nayeon menjeda, ia beralih duduk di atas sofa "Jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk membuka semua rahasiamu pada media."

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya, berusaha menyimpan kata-kata umpatan untuk wanita itu. Sekarang semuanya jelas, dan Chanyeol tau wanita seperti apa yang ia hadapi.

"Aku merasa sedih untuk Baekhyun karena dia membesarkan serigala sepertimu." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia butuh waktu untuk meredakan emosinya. Sebelum keluar dari sana, ia melirik Nayeon yang masih terdiam.

"Kau tau apa yang paling menyedihkan? Kau ingin menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun dengan membawa dirimu dalam masalah."

Pintu itu dibanting keras bersamaan dengan Nayeon yang menjerit marah. Kata-kata Chanyeol itu menusuknya lebih dalam, terasa menyakitkan namun tidak bisa ia bantah. Semua rasa marah itu berkecamuk, menjadi lebih besar, dan tekad ingin menghancurkan Baekhyun semakin bulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAIII

pertama makasih untuk yang masih support sama story ini. Maaf kalau slow update banget soalnya real life bener-bener gak bisa ditinggal. Dan momentum Jun libur ini akhirnya bisa lanjutin. Dan untuk Jenderal Park, Jun gak tau kapan bisa update.


End file.
